L'Entremetteuse
by Agathe Youbabe
Summary: Son frère Tobias est en plein divorce, sa meilleure amie Beatrice s'installe à New York, Shayne ne croit pas aux coïncidences et va tout faire pour les rapprocher. De son côté, Eric voit d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée d'une riche héritière dans l'agence D&E. Tobias/Beatrice, Eric/OC, Matthew/OC. 100 % AU. Modern Day.
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : la trilogie Divergente est une œuvre de Veronica Roth, elle ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages non plus._

* * *

\- ça me fait trop plaisir que tu t'installes ici ! S'exclama Shayne avec enthousiasme. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !  
\- et moi donc ! Confirma Beatrice sur le même ton.

Tout sourire, les deux anciennes copines de fac se retrouvaient avec plaisir à la table d'un café en sirotant chacune une tasse du précieux liquide noir et fumant.

\- je te préviens tout de suite Tris, il est hors de question que tu prennes une chambre à l'hôtel, on a assez de place à la maison.  
\- tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger.  
\- tu sais ce qu'on dit : plus on est de folles, plus on rigole ! Et puis, tu fais pratiquement partie de la famille. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Ah ben tiens, en parlant de fratrie, voilà que je tombe sur mon frère... hey Tobias !

Shayne agita très peu discrètement sa main à l'entrée de son frère dans le café, il ne pouvait pas la rater. Il la salua d'un signe de tête rapide en retour puis s'en alla au comptoir afin de passer commande. Beatrice observa cette carrure parfaitement dessinée de loin, elle n'avait jamais rencontré le frère de Shayne et visiblement, elle avait manqué quelque chose, l'emballage valait le détour et semblait tenir toutes ses promesses.

\- laisse-moi deviner, ton moccaccino habituel ? Lui demanda sa sœur quand il s'approcha enfin de leur table.  
\- tu sais que je ne peux pas fonctionner correctement sans mon petit plaisir de la journée.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il lui montra son gobelet au passage puis son attention se porta sur la jeune femme qui était assise en face de sa sœur. Beatrice fixait plus particulièrement la main de Tobias où une alliance en argent était enroulée autour de son annulaire gauche. La poisse ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soient les mecs les plus canons qui soient déjà casés ?

\- mon frère : Tobias, le présenta aussitôt Shayne. Tobias voilà Beatrice. Tout le monde l'appelle Tris.  
\- bonjour Tris.

Son nom prononcé par cette bouche si parfaite, Beatrice crut bien défaillir sur l'instant mais heureusement, elle sut se reprendre à temps.

\- salut.  
\- Tris a quitté son poste à l'aide juridique de Chicago et elle va emménager avec moi le temps de trouver un autre boulot… tiens d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'as qu'à l'engager toi, comme ton assistante vient tout juste de prendre sa retraite, c'est la solution idéale !

Beatrice sentit immédiatement le rose lui monter aux joues devant le culot monstre de son amie, c'est à peine si elle ne mettait pas un flingue sur la tempe de son frère pour qu'il l'embauche, ce pauvre Tobias, elle l'aurait bien défendu si elle n'était pas aussi morte de honte.

\- je dirige une agence de pub, tu te rappelles ? Ironisa ce dernier.  
\- Shay, essaya de l'interrompre Beatrice.  
\- oui, merci Tobias, je suis au courant. Vous n'avez qu'à vous voir jeudi matin pour régler les derniers détails. A neuf heures, c'est bon ?  
\- Shay, tenta à nouveau Beatrice d'une voix à peine audible.  
\- va pour neuf heures, répondit Tobias à sa sœur. On se voit jeudi, Tris.  
\- à jeudi.

Quand il quitta le café, elle se maudit mentalement de ne pas avoir eu le cran de s'interposer entre lui et sa sœur alors qu'elle avait très bien senti qu'il avait accepté à contrecœur de la recevoir dans trois jours, prise de remords, elle se devait donc d'arranger les choses et vite.

* * *

\- attends, écoute ça : Naveen Dyal est classé au 242ème rang d'une liste de riches personnalités établie par un magazine financier indien : New Delhi Fortune.

Son téléphone portable en main, Eric faisait tranquillement la lecture à son collègue Matthew dans la grande salle de réunion de l'agence de publicité Dyal & Eaton en attendant que leur patron ne leur présente sa toute nouvelle recrue d'une minute à l'autre.

\- ses avoirs sont estimés à plus de 620 millions de dollars !  
\- son père est le fondateur de l'agence, Quatre ne peut pas faire autrement.  
\- du calme Matt, je ne reproche rien à ton beau-frère. C'est Pocahontas que je ne comprends pas, à sa place, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à travailler mais à m'éclater plutôt.  
\- tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Eric. Et puis, qui sait ? Pour elle, être graphiste, c'est peut-être une vocation depuis toute petite et je trouve ça normal à son âge de vouloir son indépendance en s'assumant financièrement.

Peu convaincu, Eric n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter car le directeur général de l'agence et sa nouvelle stagiaire venaient de faire leur entrée dans la pièce. Matthew et lui se levèrent instantanément de leurs sièges pour venir à leur rencontre.

\- Neela, voici Eric le directeur de création et Matthew, le directeur financier soit deux éléments indispensables à cette agence.  
\- c'est bon à savoir, commenta Matthew en serrant chaleureusement la main de Neela.  
\- enchantée, dit cette dernière.

Son regard se focalisa plus particulièrement sur Eric mais le jeune cadre ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention.

\- je suis sûre qu'on va faire de l'excellent travail tous ensemble, ajouta-t-elle avec enthousiasme.  
\- moi aussi, j'en suis certain, confirma Matthew.  
\- on l'est tous, enchaîna Tobias.  
\- sauf moi, lâcha Eric avec ironie, mais bon, si mon avis comptait ici, ça se saurait !

Laissée perplexe par un tel accueil, Neela se mit à déglutir quand elle sentit la main réconfortante de Tobias se poser sur son épaule.

\- ne fais pas attention à lui, il est toujours bougon les lundis matins, ça ira déjà mieux demain.  
\- c'est tout ce mauvais stress accumulé après des journées éreintantes au travail qui le ronge, poursuivit Matthew, tu devrais sérieusement penser à lui offrir des cours de yoga Quatre, apparemment c'est bon pour la santé.  
\- Quatre ? S'étonna Neela.  
\- comme le nombre infime de comptes clients qui lui ont échappé depuis que son père a fondé cette agence avec le tien, expliqua Matthew.

Eric avait souri jaune à la proposition de ses collègues, il préparait déjà dans sa tête une réplique bien sentie à leur envoyer quand la fille de Naveen le prit de cours.

\- ma famille possède une villa à Cabo avec un yacht amarré au port, mon père peut te laisser ses clés pour ce week-end si tu as besoin de souffler.  
\- non, ce week-end, je vais dans mon chalet à Aspen, railla Eric.  
\- ah oui ? Ma famille aussi en a un, il est situé où le tien exactement ?

Lorsque Neela vit le franc sourire moqueur de son interlocuteur et les sourires en coin gênés de Matthew et Tobias, elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle s'était faite avoir en beauté.

\- je vois. C'était une blague.  
\- oui, Eric est un grand farceur, ajouta Tobias. Viens, laisse-moi te guider jusqu'au bureau de Christina, notre maquettiste-infographiste, c'est elle qui te formera durant toute la durée de ton stage ici.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Tobias posa une main encourageante dans le creux du dos de Neela puis ils quittèrent ensemble la pièce au plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme.

\- rappelle-moi juste ce que tu disais à propos de son âge et de son envie de s'assumer financièrement ?  
\- oh la ferme !

Tout sourire, Eric jubilait face à la mine vexée de Matthew qui avait eu tort sur toute la ligne à propos de Neela, il n'y a que lui et lui seul qui avait vu clair dans son jeu et l'avait parfaitement jugée, c'était une fille à papa snob, rien de plus.

\- je te parie cent dollars qu'elle ne tient pas une semaine ici.  
\- pari tenu, répondit Matthew en lui serrant la main.

C'était de l'argent facilement gagné, Eric n'aurait même pas à lever le petit doigt, il connaissait parfaitement ce genre de filles qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à démissionner plus vite que son ombre, ces filles partisanes du moindre effort qui étaient persuadées que tout leur était dû, elle allait se cramer toute seule comme une idiote et cette fois encore, il était sûr de son coup.

* * *

Alors qu'elle pesait nerveusement le pour et le contre avant de toquer à la porte du bureau de Tobias Eaton, Beatrice fut surprise de voir la porte en question s'ouvrir toute seule devant elle.

\- Tris ?

Alors il se souvenait bel et bien de son prénom, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se réjouir de ce futile détail, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- on avait pas rendez-vous jeudi ?  
\- si, jeudi, c'est ça, en fait, je… tu aurais une minute ?

Voyant qu'elle hésitait franchement à se confier à lui, Tobias ouvrit à nouveau la porte de son bureau et l'invita à y entrer d'une main encourageante.

\- viens, on sera plus tranquille ici.

Elle le suivit de bon cœur dans la pièce et quand il lui fit signe de prendre place sur le siège en face de lui, elle s'exécuta avec plaisir.

\- je suis venue pour m'excuser. Pour Shayne. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai demandé de te forcer la main, je voulais que tu le saches.  
\- oh ça, je le sais. Je connais ma sœur. Ce qu'elle a fait hier, c'était du Shay tout craché.  
\- c'est vrai qu'elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. C'est pour ça que je suis là en fait. Je voulais te prévenir que tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, je lui dirais que j'ai eu une offre d'emploi plus intéressante.  
\- c'est le cas ?  
\- non mais je ne désespère pas.  
\- c'est vrai que la forme laissait à désirer, mais sur le fond ma petite sœur a totalement raison. Tu as un CV sur toi ?  
\- dans mon sac.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Beatrice posa son sac sur ses genoux avant de passer son CV à Tobias qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour le lire.

\- c'est parfait. Tu commences lundi prochain à huit heures pétantes.  
\- vraiment ? Demanda Beatrice, d'un air réjoui.  
\- vraiment, oui.

Voyant que le directeur général de l'agence avait quitté son siège et se dirigeait lentement vers la sortie, Beatrice l'imita tout naturellement.

\- merci.  
\- ne me remercie pas. Après une semaine passée ici, tu ne pourras déjà plus me supporter.  
\- j'en doute fort.  
\- je t'assure, demande à Shay, je ne suis pas facile à vivre et c'est encore pire au travail.

Beatrice resta silencieuse après sa dernière remarque, elle avait beaucoup de mal à le croire, comment pouvait-on sérieusement se lasser d'un homme pareil ? Elle le connaissait depuis deux jours à peine et elle ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de lui.

\- on se voit lundi.  
\- à lundi, répéta Beatrice.

Ils se saluèrent d'un simple hochement de tête puis l'amie de Shayne quitta la pièce le cœur léger, une semaine chargée l'attendait mais elle se sentait prête à relever le défi, plus que jamais.

* * *

Lorsque les principaux cadres de l'agence se réunirent le lundi suivant dans la grande salle de réunion à huit heures et demie du matin, Eric s'installa sans tarder à côté de Matthew dans le but de parader après sa victoire.

\- alors qui avait raison ?

Il tendit fièrement sa main vers son collègue qui sortit un billet de cent dollars de son portefeuille et lui passa d'une moue boudeuse. Neela aurait dû être présente depuis une trentaine de minutes déjà dans l'agence, son absence était on ne peut plus claire, elle avait jeté l'éponge et le directeur financier avait encore du mal à accepter sa cinglante défaite.

\- je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait tenir le coup.  
\- mon pauvre Matt, tu ne connais vraiment rien aux femmes.  
\- la mienne dit le contraire pourtant.  
\- normal, Shay ne connaît rien aux hommes non plus, vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvés tous les deux.  
\- tu devrais profiter de ces cent dollars pour te payer un soin du corps en institut, tu deviens aigri, c'est pas bon pour toi ça, ironisa-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de son collègue plusieurs fois de suite.

Une fois la réunion terminée, Tobias, Matthew et Eric discutaient encore dans les couloirs quand ce dernier fut surpris de voir Neela s'échapper de l'ascenseur à neuf heures pétantes. Afin de rejoindre le bureau de Christina, elle passa juste devant eux et Eric ne put retenir un commentaire à son égard sur un ton des plus acerbes.

\- t'es en retard. Tu dois être là à huit heures, pas une heure après.  
\- je sais. Mais Tobias m'a donné la permission de venir une heure plus tard que d'habitude.  
\- en quel honneur ? Insista Eric d'un air glacial.  
\- je te laisse lui expliquer Tobias. Je dois aller voir Christina.  
\- oui, vas-y, répondit le frère de Shayne. Je me charge de lui.

La fille de Naveen Dyal disparut rapidement dans les couloirs, ce qui ne fut pas le cas du regard rempli de reproches d'Eric envers Tobias qui se faisait de plus en plus noir au fil des secondes.

\- je t'écoute. Elle t'a donné quoi comme piteuse excuse pour que tu lui fasses une fleur pareille ?  
\- c'est simple, son cousin fêtait son mariage samedi soir dans un riad à Marrakech, elle est rentrée tard dimanche soir parce que leur vol a été retardé, résultat elle m'a demandé ma permission par e-mail et je lui ai donné, fin de l'histoire.

N'attendant même pas la énième protestation de son directeur de création, Tobias préféra rejoindre son bureau sous le regard furieux de ce dernier. Un raclement de gorge peu discret se fit alors entendre à côté de lui, il émanait de son collègue Matthew qui réclamait son dû et avec un plaisir non dissimulé, présenta sa main tendue au nez d'Eric.

\- alors tu vois que je m'y connais en femmes.

La mâchoire serrée, Eric plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon à pinces puis rendit son billet de cent dollars à Matthew.

\- simple coup de chance, ça va pas durer. Profites-en bien !

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, Eric rejoignit à son tour son bureau sous le regard jubilatoire de Matthew qui n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de fêter sa victoire en invitant Shayne au restaurant dès ce soir, la journée s'annonçait longue !

* * *

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Wow merci pour votre accueil les filles, ça fait chaud au cœur._

* * *

\- et mais c'est pas mon frère juste là ? Viens, on va lui dire bonjour !

Une main agrippée fermement à son avant-bras, Beatrice n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre Shayne à contrecœur jusqu'à la table de Tobias qui était entrain de dîner en charmante compagnie.

\- Shay ? S'étonna Tobias.  
\- hey je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce restaurant !  
\- en fait, on me l'a conseillé.

Il échangea un regard complice avec la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et Beatrice ne put s'empêcher de crisper la mâchoire au passage, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- t'as bon goût, il est génial. Et ça vaut aussi pour mon frère ! Plaisanta gaiement la cadette de la famille Eaton.  
\- je te présente ma sœur Shayne et mon assistante Tris. Shay, Tris, voici Juanita.  
\- tout le monde m'appelle Nita, dit cette dernière. Enchantée.

Elle serra respectivement la main de Shayne et Beatrice sous le regard bienveillant de Tobias.

\- vous vous joignez à nous ? Je vais chercher des chaises en plus.  
\- oh non, ne te donne pas tout ce mal, le coupa sa sœur cadette, on va prendre une table plus loin !  
\- t'es sûre ? Ça ne nous dérange pas.

Tout sourire, Juanita acquiesça aux propos de Tobias, ce qui donna encore plus envie à Beatrice de s'arracher un bras pour lui balancer à la figure. Avec son air de ne pas y toucher, quelle sainte-nitouche celle-là !

\- oui, je suis sûre, ne t'occupe pas de nous ! Bon appétit !  
\- merci, leur répondit poliment Juanita.  
\- vous aussi, ajouta Tobias.  
\- oh ça, tu peux compter sur nous ! Affirma Shayne avec humour.

En guise de réponse, Beatrice adressa un furtif salut à la table de Tobias et Juanita puis elle suivit Shayne quelques mètres plus loin au fond du restaurant. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'asseoir dos à la table du joli petit couple, Shayne posa une main ferme sur le dossier de la chaise en question, elle marquait clairement son territoire.

\- non, ça c'est la mienne ! T'as qu'à te mettre en face !  
\- comme tu veux.

Beatrice s'exécuta sans rien dire et alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à lire son menu, Shayne s'agitait en face d'elle sur sa chaise.

\- alors qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
\- qui ça ?  
\- comment ça ? Qui ça ? Mon frère et Nita ! Raconte-moi tout !  
\- je vois, c'est pour ça que tu voulais que je m'assois ici. Pour que j'aie une vue entière sur eux et que je te raconte tout !  
\- ben oui, t'en as mis du temps à comprendre ! Tu es la discrétion incarnée et puis Tobias n'aura jamais le moindre soupçon avec toi. Alors, est-ce qu'il lui prend la main ? Est-ce qu'il la dévore des yeux ?  
\- non, rien de tout ça.  
\- pfffff. Il est vraiment désespérant.  
\- ou un homme fidèle tout simplement ?  
\- ça, c'est certain. Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas de sa future ex-femme.

Alléluia ! La vie valait encore la peine d'être vécue ! Ex-femme ? Elle venait bien de dire ex-femme ? Beatrice n'avait pas rêvé ?

\- elle se tapait son prof d'aérobic et elle a quitté mon frère pour aller avec ce gros tas de muscles.

Beatrice accueillit la nouvelle avec soulagement et aussi avec un petit pincement au coeur, pauvre Tobias, il avait dû se sentir tellement trahi.

\- je ne savais pas, Shay. Désolée pour ton frère. Et il porte toujours son alliance ?  
\- j'imagine qu'il a du mal à faire le deuil de cette relation. Mais bon, il n'en parle jamais et je ne veux surtout pas le brusquer.  
\- je comprends. Il t'en parlera sûrement quand il sera prêt.  
\- j'espère bien et pour une fois, je suis plutôt optimiste sur son avenir sentimental. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois avec une femme depuis sa séparation, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir qu'il se remette en selle. Alors ils font quoi ? Donne-moi tous les détails !  
\- ils s'en vont.  
\- quoi ?

Surprise au plus haut point, Shayne fit elle-même demi-tour sur sa chaise et fit un grand geste de la main à son frère alors que derrière elle, Beatrice lui adressa un salut discret tandis qu'il quittait le restaurant avec Juanita qui marchait juste à ses côtés.

\- je sens qu'il y en a deux qui vont bien s'amuser ce soir moi, se réjouit Shayne en se frottant les mains.

Frustrée, Beatrice se força à sourire à la remarque de son amie alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir si Tobias et Juanita allaient passer la nuit ensemble ou non, ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire illusion durant le reste du dîner, la poisse !

* * *

Alors qu'une réunion entre les principaux cadres de l'agence se tenait dans la grande salle au premier étage, Eric se décida enfin à porter à ses lèvres le gobelet fumant qu'il avait devant lui.

\- mmmh il est vraiment délicieux ce café.  
\- normal, c'est justement censé être le meilleur du monde, commenta Matthew tout sourire.  
\- sans déconner ? Et comment ça se fait qu'on y a droit ?  
\- tu devines pas ?

Le regard rieur, Matthew vit le visage d'Eric se décomposer tout à coup quand il se rendit compte de l'identité de celle qui était derrière ce cadeau des plus originaux.

\- c'est pas vrai, mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?  
\- t'as raison, comment a-t-elle osé nous ramener un café d'Indonésie qui peut se vendre jusqu'à mille dollars le kilo ? C'est vraiment inadmissible de sa part, il faut la virer sur le champ !  
\- penses ce que tu veux Matt, n'empêche qu'en bossant ici, elle a pris la place de n'importe quelle autre personne qui aurait besoin de fric pour de vrai ! S'énerva-t-il à voix haute.  
\- Neela est stagiaire, Eric, lui répondit Tobias du tac-au-tac. Elle n'est pas rémunérée pour le travail qu'elle fait ici. Un travail jusque-là on ne peut plus exemplaire et sérieux. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais revoir tes pitoyables arguments à la hausse, tu n'as tellement rien à lui reprocher depuis qu'elle est là que tu t'attaques à la moindre petite attention qu'elle pourrait avoir envers nous, c'est petit et bas, même venant de toi.

Le directeur général de l'agence venait de parler, son recadrage jeta un froid dans la pièce avant que Matthew ne choisisse de distribuer une feuille volante à chacun de ses collègues.

\- tenez, voici une estimation du budget nécessaire pour la campagne Sugarberry Ham.

Le message était clair, il venait de recentrer la conversation sur ce qui les intéressait vraiment ici, la réunion pouvait donc se poursuivre comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Beatrice toqua discrètement à la porte ouverte du bureau de Tobias puis elle fit son entrée dans la pièce alors que la fin d'une longue journée s'annonçait peu à peu.

\- j'ai noté tous tes rendez-vous pour demain. La réunion avec monsieur Witkowski est repoussée à mercredi. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?  
\- non, c'est parfait. A demain, Tris.  
\- à demain.

Son regard s'arrêta furtivement sur les papiers du divorce de Tobias qui traînaient encore au beau milieu du bureau de ce dernier, elle avait évité le sujet toute la semaine et encore une fois, elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise pour évoquer cette question épineuse avec lui.

\- ça doit faire une semaine qu'ils sont là et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le temps de les signer, avoua le frère de Shayne.

Bon sang, elle n'était vraiment pas discrète, il fallait toujours qu'elle se fasse repérer, et pourtant, si sa bourde pouvait l'encourager à se confier à elle, Beatrice ne la regrettait pas le moins du monde.

\- ou la force. Je ne sais plus trop à vrai dire.  
\- ma mère dit toujours qu'il vaut mieux repartir de zéro que d'essayer de reconstruire sur des ruines mais quand on a la sensation d'avoir échoué, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
\- ça c'est certain. Je ne sais pas à quoi est dû ce blocage, c'est fini depuis longtemps mais à chaque fois que j'envisage de les signer ou alors d'enlever mon alliance, ça devient tout à coup… comment dire…  
\- réel ? Proposa Beatrice.

Un rictus qu'elle jugea absolument adorable se forma sur les lèvres de Tobias juste après sa remarque, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste, sur toute la ligne.

\- donc en plus d'être avocate, t'es aussi psychologue à tes heures perdues ?  
\- peut-être bien, qui sait ? Répondit-elle avec jeu.  
\- bonne nuit Tris, lui souhaita-t-il dans un sourire.  
\- bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin quand elle s'installa à son bureau, elle y trouva les papiers du divorce signés avec un post-it collé dessus où elle pouvait y lire le mot « merci », cette simple petite attention la fit fondre.

\- bonjour Tris.  
\- bonjour.

Elle répondit à son franc sourire, Tobias venait de passer juste devant son bureau à elle pour pouvoir rejoindre le sien, quand il avait porté son gobelet de café à ses lèvres à l'aide de sa main gauche, elle avait immédiatement remarqué qu'il ne portait plus son alliance, elle se sentait pousser des ailes en cette douce matinée, elle était super heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider.

* * *

\- attention livraison toute chaude ! S'exclama Beatrice tout sourire.

Les bras chargés de six boîtes de cookies, elle fit une entrée remarquée dans la salle de pause sous le regard intrigué de Neela qui se leva immédiatement pour venir à son secours.

\- attends laisse-moi t'aider !

Joignant le geste à la parole, la fille de Naveen débarrassa l'assistante de Tobias de la moitié des boîtes de cookies qu'elle transportait au plus grand soulagement de cette dernière.

\- je les pose sur la table ?  
\- ouais, vas-y, merci.  
\- de rien. Je ne savais pas que Tobias était gourmand à ce point.  
\- il est surtout généreux. C'est la nièce d'Eric qui les vend, elle a neuf ans, son école organise un concours pour nager avec des dauphins au parc Discovery Cove à Orlando.  
\- et Eric l'aide à les vendre ici, c'est vraiment adorable de sa part. Tu sais combien il faudrait que sa nièce en vende pour être sûre de gagner ?  
\- je ne sais pas, une bonne centaine j'imagine.  
\- combien coûte une boîte ?  
\- quatre dollars pièce.

Sans hésiter une seconde, Neela sortit son porte feuille de la poche intérieure de la veste de son tailleur puis elle piocha un billet de cinq cents dollars puis un billet de deux cents dollars et enfin un billet de cent dollars dans ce dernier avant de les passer à Beatrice.

\- tiens, donne-les à Eric mais ne lui dis pas que ça vient de moi surtout. Tu n'as qu'à lui faire croire que j'en ai pris une vingtaine de boîtes et pour le reste, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à trouver une excuse, je te fais confiance.

Beatrice acquiesça et commença déjà à se creuser les méninges pour trouver un mensonge crédible à raconter à Eric. Elle le rejoignit dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard, ça la rendait nerveuse de se promener dans l'agence avec huit cents dollars en liquide sur elle, elle préférait lui donner son argent tout de suite.

\- tiens, j'ai organisé une sorte de quête pour le concours de l'école de ta nièce en mettant une petite urne en carton sur mon bureau et voilà le résultat.

Elle déposa en même temps un billet de cinq cents dollars puis un billet de deux cents dollars et enfin un billet de cent dollars sur le bureau d'Eric qui la fixait d'un air suspicieux.

\- je peux voir la liste des gens qui ont acheté des boîtes et combien ?  
\- heu oui, je te la donnerai après. J'ai pas eu le temps de noter tous les noms, mais j'ai tout en mémoire, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- c'est ça Tris, prends-moi pour un con.  
\- si, je t'assure. Je me rappelle que Neela en a pris vingt.

Eric n'était pas dupe de son petit jeu, la fille de Naveen en avait commandé beaucoup plus que ça, il le sentait, dans sa tête, il n'y avait qu'elle qui était capable de se balader dans l'agence avec d'aussi gros billets, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

\- en parlant de Pocahontas, je vous ai vu discuter toutes les deux. Elle est où là ?  
\- dans le bureau de Christina j'imagine.

Ni une, ni deux, Eric se leva de son fauteuil puis se dirigea en furie vers la sortie.

\- ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, elle voulait simplement aider ta nièce à gagner, ça part d'un bon sentiment.  
\- ouais, on verra.

Et sans un mot de plus, il rejoignit le bureau de Christina, heureusement pour lui, la maquettiste-infographiste s'était absentée, il pouvait donc parler librement à la stagiaire de l'agence.

-merci.

Il avait fait son apparition dans la pièce sans s'annoncer, Neela releva les yeux vers lui, elle appréciait qu'il ait fait l'effort de venir jusqu'à elle pour lui dire ça.

\- y a pas de quoi. Vingt boîtes, c'est pas grand chose.  
\- non, merci pour les deux cents boîtes.

Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que l'assistante de Tobias lui ait tout balancé ? A moins qu'il ait deviné tout seul ? Elle ne savait plus trop quelle théorie croire.

\- j'avais à peu près l'âge de ta nièce quand j'ai eu la chance de nager avec des dauphins, ça fait encore partie de mes plus beaux souvenirs aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elle pourra vivre ce moment aussi.  
\- y a de fortes chances qu'elle gagne maintenant. Pourquoi faire croire que t'en as commandé que vingt ?  
\- tu as raison, j'aurais dû jouer franc jeu avec toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu peur.  
\- peur de quoi exactement ? Que je te balance tes deux cent boîtes à la gueule ? Demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
\- et bien, tu n'as jamais caché que ma venue chez D&E n'était pas une bonne idée selon toi.  
\- c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais si ça peut faire gagner ma nièce, j'en ai rien à carrer d'où peut provenir l'argent.  
\- je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça. Je craignais que tu penses que j'essaie de t'amadouer ou de me faire bien voir par la direction.  
\- crois-moi, il m'en faut beaucoup plus que ça pour m'acheter ou me faire changer d'avis sur quelqu'un, je ne suis pas un mouton, mais ce que tu as fait pour ma nièce aujourd'hui, je ne l'oublierai pas. Je voulais seulement que les choses soient claires.  
\- elles le sont maintenant.  
\- bien. Faudra juste que tu me files ton adresse que je sache où livrer ces deux cent boîtes.  
\- et bien, j'avais pensé les mettre toutes dans la salle de pause pour que tout le monde puisse se servir à sa guise.  
\- c'est comme si c'était fait Mère Teresa, dit-il tout en s'éloignant.

Il la salua d'un furtif signe de la tête et elle ne put réprimer un sourire en entendant le surnom moqueur qu'il lui avait attribuée, elle adorait ce côté sale gosse chez lui, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci, merci, merci à vous pour les follows, les favoris et vos adorables commentaires, ils me boostent grave !  
anonyme : je te remercie infiniment pour tes précieux encouragements :) _

* * *

\- je vais rejoindre Nita à déjeuner, annonça Tobias en passant juste devant le bureau de son assistante. Je serai de retour dans deux heures.  
\- outch !

Beatrice vit son patron se précipiter vers elle alors que le lourd presse-papier en verre en forme de globe terrestre qui décorait jusque-là son bureau venait de heurter son pied et qu'elle grimaçait de douleur.

\- attends, installe-toi.

Osant à peine la toucher par peur de lui faire mal, Tobias guida délicatement Beatrice vers sa chaise puis il se mit à genoux devant elle afin de pouvoir mieux la déchausser.

\- laisse-moi voir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il enleva doucement l'escarpin gauche de son assistante puis il inspecta attentivement les rougeurs de plus en plus visibles sur son avant-pied avant de se relever.

\- je vais chercher une poche de glace dans la salle de pause pour te soulager, surtout ne bouge pas ton pied.

Beatrice acquiesça entre deux grimaces de douleur, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre si attentionné à son égard ? Il se comportait tel un véritable chevalier servant avec elle, ce n'est pas en agissant de la sorte qu'elle allait réussir à l'oublier de si tôt, si elle avait le béguin pour lui, c'était entièrement de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi parfait !

\- voilà.

Une fois de retour avec sa poche de glace en main, Tobias la posa doucement sur la zone rougie et endolorie du pied de Beatrice, tout ce froid faisait un bien fou à la jeune assistante.

\- on devrait aller à l'hôpital, tu as peut-être un orteil de cassé.

Beatrice fut à la fois surprise et touchée par cette proposition des plus inattendues, voilà que son patron était prêt à zapper un rendez-vous avec cette Juanita rien que pour l'accompagner, elle n'en revenait pas.

\- c'est bon, j'arrive encore à tous les bouger.  
\- tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas passer une radio au moins pour vérifier que tout va bien ?  
\- non, c'est gentil mais je sens que ça va déjà mieux, tu peux aller déjeuner l'esprit tranquille.  
\- bien, comme tu voudras, je n'insiste pas, dit-il en se relevant. Mais promets-moi de passer une radio si tu vois que ça enfle trop, d'accord ?  
\- promis, répondit Beatrice dans un sourire.

Elle suivit des yeux son patron alors qu'il lui adressait un petit signe de la main avant de quitter l'open space pour de bon.

\- Tobias ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le frère de Shayne releva les yeux vers Juanita, il devait avouer que son attention aux propos de son interlocutrice depuis le début de leur déjeuner n'était pas au niveau maximum, loin de là.

\- désolé. Je m'inquiète pour Tris. Un presse-papier en cristal lui est tombé sur le pied juste avant que je parte. J'ai peur que ça s'aggrave en mon absence.  
\- tu veux dire que tu as osé la laisser seule après un tel traumatisme ? Mais c'est terrible, ironisa Juanita.  
\- tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû. J'y retourne.  
\- mais non, le retint-elle en posant une main ferme sur son bras, je plaisantais, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, elle s'en remettra, faut pas t'en faire pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Tobias fit quand même son retour dans l'agence une trentaine de minutes plus tôt que prévu afin de pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de sa chère assistante.

\- ça va mieux ?  
\- oui, j'ai juste un petit bleu maintenant. Rien de grave.  
\- fais-moi voir.

Beatrice s'exécuta et à l'aide d'une main, elle enleva sa chaussure gauche pour offrir à nouveau son pied à la vue de son patron qui l'inspecta attentivement.

\- un bleu de couleur noire pour être précis.  
\- c'est le choc ça. Dans deux jours, on n'y verra plus rien.  
\- tu es sûre de ça ?  
\- oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Je suis avocate, psy et médecin aussi à mes heures perdues.  
\- c'est bon à savoir.

Devant ce trait d'humour, Tobias adressa un sourire complice à Beatrice avant de disparaître dans son bureau pour se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec monsieur Witkowski, son après-midi s'annonçait chargée.

* * *

\- ah Eric, justement c'est toi que je cherchais !

Le jeune directeur de création se mit à souffler d'exaspération en reconnaissant la voix de Neela, c'est fou, même en salle de pause, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille !

\- comme toutes les filles de cette agence tu veux dire.  
\- toutes je ne sais pas mais deux au moins, ça c'est certain. Eric, je te présente Gemma, c'est la fille de Christina, elle est là pour « la journée des enfants au bureau ».

Neela posa fièrement ses deux mains sur les frêles épaules de la petite métisse à couettes alors que son interlocuteur était toujours assis sur sa chaise à déguster les délicieux cookies vendus par sa nièce et achetés en grande quantité par la fille de Naveen Dyal.

\- malheureusement, avec Christina, on a pris un peu de retard sur la maquette pour la campagne Sugarberry Ham alors je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais garder Gemma avec toi, juste pour quelques heures.  
\- parce que tu trouves que j'ai une tête de baby-sitter ?

Avant même que Neela ne puisse insister auprès de lui, la sonnerie du téléphone portable d'Eric retentit dans la pièce et il décrocha en quittant sa chaise et en s'éloignant de quelques pas pour avoir plus d'intimité.

\- ouais, c'est Eric… très bien, j'arrive tout de suite, annonça-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Neela remerciait le ciel qu'il ne porte pas sa veste de costume à cet instant, elle avait donc une vue très avantageuse sur son superbe fessier de mâle et n'en loupait pas une miette. Quand Eric se retourna enfin vers elle, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Gemma qui prenne la parole à sa place.

\- elle était entrain de mater tes fesses.

Une main posée à la vitesse de la lumière sur la bouche de Gemma, Neela s'empressa de se justifier sous le regard à la fois moqueur et flatté de son collègue.

\- je.. je vais me débrouiller autrement pour la petite, bye !

Elle agrippa Gemma par les deux bras puis la fit avancer tout droit en direction de la porte de sortie en quelques secondes à peine, elle n'avait jamais connu une pareille honte de toute sa vie !

* * *

\- bonjour, agence Dyal & Eaton, annonça Beatrice en décrochant, bureau de monsieur Eaton, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
 _\- Tris, c'est ça ?_  
\- oui, c'est bien moi. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
 _\- c'est Nita. Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'appelle sur le portable de Tobias mais je tombe directement sur sa messagerie, il a éteint son téléphone ?_  
\- toujours quand il est en réunion. Je lui dirai que tu as appelé.  
 _\- ou bien tu peux me dire directement s'il est libre ce soir à dîner pour vingt heures, ce sera plus pratique._

Beatrice n'en revenait pas du toupet que pouvait avoir cette femme, non mais pour qui elle se prenait sérieusement ?

\- désolée mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne prends jamais de rendez-vous autres que professionnels pour Tobias.  
 _\- comme quoi, il y a un début à tout. Allez Tris, un petit effort, il ne dira rien, et encore moins à une grande blessée au pied comme toi._

Alors elle était déjà au courant ? Tobias avait sûrement dû lui en parler ce midi à déjeuner. Bizarrement, cette simple pensée suffisait à la réjouir plus que de raison.

\- dîner ce soir avec Nita pour vingt heures. C'est noté.  
 _\- je te revaudrai ça. Merci, Tris._  
\- c'est moi, passez une bonne soirée.  
 _\- j'y compte bien._

La jeune assistante poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle raccrocha, c'était un vrai calvaire de devoir faire la conversation à une peste pareille.

\- Tris ?

La voix de Tobias la fit sortir de ses songes, il la fixait d'un air à la fois soucieux et interrogateur.

\- tout va bien ?  
\- oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.  
\- je sais ce que c'est, ça m'arrive tout le temps. Des messages ?  
\- Nita vient d'appeler, elle est libre pour dîner à vingt heures ce soir.  
\- elle a appelé à ce numéro ? S'étonna-t-il.  
\- oui, elle a essayé plusieurs fois de te joindre sur ton portable mais ça ne répondait pas.  
\- merci, je la rappelle tout de suite, annonça-t-il tout en s'éloignant.  
\- en fait…

Sa voix était à peine audible mais Tobias avait immédiatement fait demi-tour pour se rapprocher de son bureau.

\- oui ? Quoi ?  
\- non, rien.  
\- je t'en prie, c'est moi Tris, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Comment résister à ce regard si intense ? Elle se sentait fondre totalement. Ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer.

\- elle voulait que je vérifie si tu n'avais rien de prévu ce soir à vingt heures et comme c'est bien le cas, j'ai confirmé votre rendez-vous à ta place, je suis désolée.  
\- laisse-moi deviner, c'est elle qui a insisté ?  
\- peu importe, je n'aurais pas dû céder.  
\- je lui en toucherai deux mots ce soir, surtout ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Son coeur s'affola quand il posa furtivement sa main sur la sienne pour la rassurer puis elle le vit rejoindre à nouveau son bureau alors qu'elle s'insultait encore mentalement dans sa tête. Il aurait suffi qu'elle dise à Tobias qu'il avait rendez-vous à vingt heures trente avec Juanita, comme ça cette sainte-nitouche aurait pensé qu'il lui avait posé un lapin et son cas serait réglé une bonne fois pour toutes, Beatrice aurait alors eu le champ libre, une vraie autoroute devant elle.  
Bon sang, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu une idée aussi sournoise, ce travail lui faisait vraiment plus de mal que de bien, elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait encore longtemps à en pincer en secret pour son boss et surtout à devoir supporter de le voir en compagnie d'autres femmes et encore pire, avec une en particulier.

* * *

Neela s'étira comme un chat sur sa chaise dans la salle de pause, elle savourait le calme après la tempête Gemma, la petite l'avait mise K.O. pour la fin de la journée. Elle se leva pour se servir un café et quand elle vit Eric faire son entrée dans la pièce, elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- tu vis encore, toi ?

Piquée dans sa curiosité, la fille de Naveen leva un sourcil vers son interlocuteur, elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Gemma. Tobias m'a dit que tu as dû te coltiner la petite toute la journée, je suis encore plus content d'y avoir échappé.  
\- merci de ta compassion, Eric.  
\- à ton service.

Il se servit un café à son tour et Neela fut soulagée de pouvoir avoir une conversation civilisée avec lui sans qu'il ne semble vouloir lui arracher les yeux à tout moment.

\- je ne vois pas pourquoi Christina s'embête à ramener sa gamine ici, c'est « la journée des enfants au bureau », pas celle des collègues qui se coltinent les enfants des autres au bureau, elle n'a qu'à refiler la petite à son père et puis voilà, le tour est joué !

Neela ne put réprimer une grimace après les propos d'Eric, une grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son collègue.

\- fais pas cette tête, je plaisantais.  
\- Gemma a perdu son père il y a deux ans, Christina n'avait pas d'autre choix.  
\- je ne savais pas. Ça doit être dur pour la petite.  
\- elle n'a que onze ans et elle a déjà dû affronter des choses tellement difficiles, ça me rend malade. Comme quoi, la vie ne tient qu'à un fil.  
\- c'est clair, ça donne à réfléchir.  
\- oui, il faut profiter pleinement du moment présent, tant qu'il est encore temps.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus, Neela en était encore à se demander si elle ne venait pas de révéler à Eric ce qu'elle tentait désespérément de lui cacher depuis leur première rencontre, à savoir qu'elle se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Elle eut sa réponse quand sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde, il approcha doucement sa bouche de la sienne, lentement, très lentement, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand Neela fit un pas en arrière à la plus grande frustration d'Eric.

\- désolée, on ne peut pas… je ne peux pas...c'est la première fois que j'aime vraiment le boulot que je fais et je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher cette formidable opportunité qui m'est donnée.  
\- et je suis quoi moi là-dedans ? Celui qui gâche tout le truc, c'est ça ?  
\- non, c'est juste que… quand on bosse ensemble, ça devient tout de suite plus compliqué, tu comprends ?  
\- si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Visiblement vexé d'avoir essuyé un tel échec, Eric quitta la pièce avec son mug encore fumant en main pendant que Neela tentait désespérément de se convaincre que son choix était le bon.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapitre 4

_Trop contente que ça vous plaise toujours, vos messages sont vraiment super motivants, merci beaucoup tout plein._

* * *

\- comment tu te sens, mon cœur ?

La voix doucereuse, Shayne caressa gentiment la joue de Matthew qui était emmitouflé sous les couvertures de leur lit et souffrait visiblement le martyre.

\- j'ai bal à la tête et le dez bouché, se plaignit-il d'une voix toute faible.  
\- tiens, bois ça, ça te fera du bien.

Matthew releva légèrement la tête de son oreiller afin de recevoir le bol de soupe fumant que lui passa Shayne, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle.

\- j'ai toujours su que be barier avec toi, c'est la beilleure décision que j'ai prise de toute ba vie.

Shayne l'observait d'un regard tendre pendant qu'il sirotait son bol de soupe avec attention et elle le débarrassa quand ce dernier fut vide.

\- allez, essaie de dormir maintenant, je repasserai plus tard.  
\- passez une bode soirée avec Tris.  
\- merci. Et toi, repose-toi surtout.

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe de son mari puis l'aida à se couvrir à nouveau jusqu'aux épaules et elle ne put réprimer un sourire quand il ferma les yeux, on aurait dit un vrai petit ange.

\- alors il va mieux ?

Beatrice n'avait pas tardé à lui demander des nouvelles de Matthew dès son apparition dans le salon, elle fut touchée par tant de sollicitude chez sa meilleure amie.

\- tu connais les mecs, un simple rhume et ils se croient à l'article de la mort.  
\- sympa pour ton mari ça.  
\- les faits, juste les faits.  
\- rien que les faits, confirma Beatrice dans un sourire.  
\- ah ça doit être mon frère qui ramène les gouttes pour le nez de Matt ! Lâcha Shayne quand on sonna à la porte.

Elle se dirigea vers cette dernière en ayant parlé très fort à sa colocataire.

\- vas-y entre, dit-elle en guidant son frère d'une main encourageante vers le salon.  
\- sympa ton pyjama rose. Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?  
\- ben non, je….

Lorsque Shayne s'aperçut que Beatrice avait quitté le salon à sa plus grande surprise, elle fit semblant de jouer le jeu.

\- oui, faut croire que je perds la boule ces temps-ci.  
\- tiens, chose promise, chose due.

Shayne accepta volontiers le flacon de gouttes pour le nez que son frère venait de lui tendre, c'était son sauveur.

\- merci, j'irai t'en chercher un nouveau à la pharmacie la semaine prochaine.  
\- pas la peine, mon médecin continue de m'en prescrire quand je suis enrhumé mais je ne les prends jamais, je n'aime pas ça. Comment va Matt ?  
\- grâce à toi, il ira mieux en un rien de temps. Vas-y, assis-toi, dit-elle en désignant le canapé d'une main, je te sers à boire, je reviens.  
\- non, c'est bon, je passais en coup de vent, je ne peux pas rester, on dîne ensemble avec Nita ce soir.  
\- et ben, c'est l'amour fou à ce que je vois, vous ne vous lâchez plus tous les deux. Je suis contente pour toi. Tu mérites d'être heureux.  
\- ne vas pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'est encore rien passé de sérieux avec elle.  
\- sans déconner ? Pourquoi ? Elle est frigide ?  
\- arrête Shay, dit Tobias d'un air amusé. Je veux être sûr de ce que je veux c'est tout.  
\- si tu veux mon avis, tu réfléchis trop. Tu es au courant que tu peux coucher avec elle sans avoir à l'épouser ensuite ?  
\- très drôle. Je veux prendre mon temps. Après tout, rien ne presse.  
\- si tu le dis. C'est toi qui vois. Fais comme tu le sens.  
\- merci pour ta permission, petite sœur.

Il déposa un furtif bisou sur la joue de cette dernière puis il quitta la maison en fermant la porte derrière lui, c'est pile à ce moment précis que Beatrice réapparut dans le salon, Shayne ne croyait pas à une coïncidence.

\- tiens, regarde ce que je ramène ! S'exclama l'assistante avec fierté. Avec ça, on a de quoi faire pour la soirée !

Elle agita respectivement le DVD de Dirty dancing, Miss FBI divinement armée, Princesse malgré elle, Roméo et Juliet, Titanic, Un amour à New york, Flash Dance, Pretty Woman, Ghost et enfin Bodyguard sous le nez de sa meilleure amie qui ne broncha pas et la fixait d'un air réprobateur.

\- t'étais où ?  
\- ben, aller chercher les DVD.  
\- pourquoi tu t'es enfuie quand mon frère est venu ? On dirait que tu cherches à l'éviter à tout prix, je me trompe ?

Shayne scanna la réaction de son amie avec attention, elle ne comprenait pas son comportement des plus puérils.

\- je ne l'évite pas. C'est juste que…  
\- ça se passe mal entre vous au boulot , c'est ça ?  
\- mais non, on s'entend super bien, c'est juste que… c'est mon boss je te rappelle, c'est normal que je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit comme ça.

Pour cette soirée entre filles, Beatrice avait opté pour un pantalon de pyjama avec une flopée de petites licornes en motif, pareil pour son long-tee shirt rose, mais le pire c'étaient ses chaussons ridicules d'où une corne de licorne aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel s'échappait, en plus elle n'était pas maquillée, la totale quoi.

\- j'y crois pas, lâcha Shayne comme si elle venait tout juste de réaliser quelque chose. C'est pas vrai.  
\- quoi ?  
\- tu craques sur mon frère.

La poisse ! Beatrice n'en revenait pas que son amie soit aussi perspicace, elle avait des antennes ou quoi ?

\- pfff alors là, c'est n'importe quoi.  
\- je t'en prie Tris, si tu n'as pas envie qu'il te voit dans cette tenue ce n'est pas parce que tu es son employée mais surtout une femme qui veut plaire à un homme.  
\- je rêve, souffla Beatrice en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- au lieu de continuer à nier, tu ferais mieux de te demander ce que tu dois faire.  
\- à propos de quoi ?  
\- de Tobias ! Pour le séduire !  
\- mais je n'en ai pas envie, Shay ! Et même si c'était le cas, il est avec Nita, je te rappelle.  
\- oh mais c'est pas sérieux avec cette fille, c'est qu'un bouche-trou, un pansement, une pièce rapportée, la rebound girl par excellence pour s'amuser après son divorce, sa prochaine grande histoire d'amour il la vivra avec toi, j'en suis sûre, fais-moi confiance, dit-elle en tenant fermement son amie par les épaules. Par contre, si tu veux vraiment que ça arrive, il faut que tu suives mes conseils à la lettre, d'accord ?

Beatrice se contenta d'acquiescer mollement, ça ne servait plus à rien de continuer à nier même si elle craignait le pire quand elle se mettait à imaginer les multiples subterfuges que son amie avait en réserve.

\- ma meilleure amie et mon grand frère en couple, c'est génial ! On va devenir belles-sœurs !

Shayne se jeta d'un coup dans ses bras et Beatrice ne put réprimer un sourire au passage, si seulement la sœur de Tobias pouvait avoir raison, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

* * *

Neela ressassait inlassablement sa dernière conversation avec Eric dans la salle de pause pendant qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers cette dernière. Quand elle arriva enfin à destination, elle regrettait déjà d'être venue, elle aurait préféré ne jamais assister à la scène pathétique qu'elle avait sous les yeux.  
Visiblement Eric s'était vite remis de son râteau avec elle et il profitait allègrement de la présence de Lauren, l'assistante de Matthew dans la pièce. Cette dernière le nourrissait avec jeu avec les cookies de sa nièce et le directeur de création mordait à pleine dents dedans, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Le fait qu'il se donne en spectacle de cette manière dégoûta Neela au plus haut point mais elle n'allait pas se priver d'un bon café juste à cause de lui. Elle fit donc son entrée dans la pièce en passant juste devant leurs deux chaises pour se servir une tasse du précieux liquide.

\- surtout ne faites pas attention à moi, dit-elle d'une voix métallique.

Eric ne réagit pas à sa remarque mais Lauren jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil au cadran de sa montre.

\- oups, il faut que je retourne à mon bureau moi.  
\- déjà ? Tu ne peux pas rester ? T'es sûre ? L'interrogea Eric avec insistance.  
\- non, je devrais y être depuis dix minutes au moins. On se voit demain.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Lauren quitta sa chaise avant d'adresser un signe furtif de la main à la fille de Naveen.

\- salut Neela !  
\- salut.

Maintenant que la jeune stagiaire se retrouvait toute seule dans la salle de pause avec Eric, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui adresser la parole, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle lui lance une petite pique bien sentie.

\- apparemment ça ne dérange pas Lauren de fricoter au travail avec un collègue, tant mieux pour toi.  
\- oui, j'ai de la chance, elle n'est pas coincée comme certaines.

Neela se mit à grincer des dents, ce type avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs, elle perdait son calme petit à petit.

\- quelle charmante attitude, au lieu de m'enfoncer, tu aurais pu me demander pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça avec toi l'autre jour.  
\- ne me prends pas pour un con, tu ne veux pas mélanger plaisir et business, j'avais pigé.

Neela secoua la tête d'un air excédé, lui parler c'était comme de parler à un mur, il ne l'écoutait pas.

\- tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, j'abandonne.

Et sans prononcer un mot de plus, elle quitta la salle de pause en trombe, décidément, ce mec ne comprenait rien à rien. Il n'en valait vraiment pas la peine, il l'avait déjà zappée de sa vie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en faire de même.

* * *

\- donc j'ai décalé ton rendez vous avec monsieur Hilton et j'ai mis en attente ta visioconférence hebdomadaire, je peux rester si tu veux qu'on passe en revue les chiffres du deuxième trimestre.  
\- non, c'est bon Tris, tu en fais déjà tellement. Passe une bonne soirée.

Confortablement assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau, Tobias se replongea dans la lecture de son dossier mais Beatrice se tenait toujours debout et immobile devant lui.

\- il y a un problème ? Se renseigna-t-il d'une voix soucieuse.  
\- tu aurais une minute ?  
\- pour toi, je suis prêt à aller jusqu'à dix.

La jeune assistante échangea un sourire complice avec son patron avant de déposer délicatement une feuille volante sur le bureau de ce dernier.

\- j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, réagit-il à la lecture de sa démission. Tu as trouvé une place en tant qu'avocate ?  
\- à Paris, oui. Dans le cabinet Bauer et Associés.

Pris de court, Tobias resta bouche bée face à cette nouvelle, il pensait que son assistante serait restée un peu plus longtemps dans l'agence et surtout dans la Grosse Pomme, comme quoi, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

\- je suis content pour toi, Tris. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu.  
\- oui, dit-elle dans un sourire triste. Je ferai mes deux semaines de préavis comme prévu, que tu aies le temps de te retourner et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- je vois qu'encore une fois, tu as pensé à tout. Rentre bien.

Beatrice quitta le bureau de son patron alors qu'une centaine de questions se bousculaient encore dans sa tête, le frère de Shayne avait l'air de prendre son départ avec philosophie et cela ne la réjouissait pas des masses, elle devait l'avouer.

\- tiens.

Dès le lendemain matin, Tobias déposa une revue touristique sur la ville de Paris sur son bureau, il avait l'air si pressé qu'elle s'en aille, cela mettait la jeune assistante hors d'elle.

\- un petit cadeau d'avance avant ton départ.  
\- c'est gentil, commenta-t-elle en retenant une grimace.  
\- je dois dire que je l'ai feuilletée et il y a plein d'avantages à vivre à Paris.  
\- ah oui ? Lesquels ?  
\- et bien, déjà, en France, le service est compris dans les prix affichés sur les menus, ils ne sont pas indiqués hors pourboires comme chez nous, donc tu peux donner ce que tu veux au serveur ou bien rien du tout même. Tu trouveras encore plein d'autres petites astuces du même genre dans cette revue, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.  
\- merci Tobias.

Elle s'efforça d'adresser un sourire sincère à son patron puis dès qu'il rejoignit son bureau, son sourire disparut, elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, il fallait qu'elle se défoule sur quelqu'un. Elle composa alors le numéro de celle qui était responsable de tous ces maux depuis vingt-quatre heures.

 _\- allô ?_  
\- super ton idée, Shay. J'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe le jour où j'ai décidé de suivre ton plan foireux !

Son ton était peu aimable, sa voix métallique, elle était furieuse après sa meilleure amie.

 _\- ça n'a pas marché ?_  
\- non, pas du tout, au contraire, ton frère a l'air tellement content que je démissionne, c'est à peine s'il ne me jette pas lui-même dans le premier avion pour Paris !  
 _\- c'est bizarre, la technique du faux départ, ça marche toujours normalement._  
\- mouais, dans tes rêves sûrement. Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Il croit que je m'en vais dans deux semaines et il n'a pas du tout l'intention de me retenir tu sais.  
 _\- mais oui, mais c'est ça !_ Réalisa soudainement Shayne. _C'est pour cette seule et unique raison qu'il te laisse partir, il préfère que tu exerces le métier que tu aimes à 5800 kilomètres de lui, plutôt que de rester assistante à ses côtés, ah c'est beau ! Il est prêt à faire un tel sacrifice rien que pour ton bonheur, ça fait fondre mon petit cœur._  
\- non mais tu délires complètement ma pauvre, faut te faire soigner, ça devient urgent là.  
 _\- je suis certaine que c'est ça. C'est dommage, on aurait dû lui raconter que tu partais à Paris pour être assistante, je suis sûre que ma théorie se serait vérifiée._  
\- arrête Shay ! Je ne te demande pas un autre plan foireux mais une solution à mon problème, je fais quoi alors ?  
 _\- rien. C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que ça te pesait de devoir travailler tous les jours avec lui sans avoir le courage de lui avouer tes sentiments alors tu démissionnes vraiment, il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras vraiment essayer de l'oublier, en ne l'ayant pas constamment sous ton nez._  
\- tu as raison, dit Beatrice d'une toute petite voix.  
 _\- tu le penses vraiment ou tu dis ça parce que t'as peur que je te foute dehors maintenant que tu es sans-emploi ?_  
\- t'es bête.  
 _\- mais j'ai réussi à te faire rire. Allez je te laisse, à ce soir ma belle et ne t'en fais pas surtout, je suis sûre que tu trouveras un autre boulot rapidement._  
\- j'espère. A ce soir, Shay.

Elle raccrocha de bien meilleure humeur qu'auparavant, la sœur de Tobias avait vraiment le don de la rassurer comme personne.

* * *

Alors que Neela cherchait encore ses clés de voiture dans son sac, Eric fit son entrée dans le parking et passa juste devant elle et sa Corvette violette, elle fuit immédiatement son regard, elle avait peur de craquer sinon et de lui refaire la conversation après leur dispute de la veille, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

\- si c'est pas parce qu'on bosse ensemble, c'est quoi ta raison alors ?

La voix d'Eric lui revint aux oreilles, elle se retourna immédiatement, la Range Ranger de son collègue était garée juste à côté de sa voiture, elle fit quelques pas en avant tout en se tenant encore à une distance raisonnable de lui.

\- la peur de souffrir. Tous les hommes avec qui je suis sortie n'ont jamais accepté la vie que je mène et l'ingérence de mon père dans mes histoires, ils ont jeté l'éponge au moment même où ça devenait sérieux, j'ai eu le cœur brisé plus d'une fois, c'est constamment le même schéma, je ne veux pas revivre ça.  
\- ça n'arrivera pas avec moi. Je peux te le garantir. Je saurai gérer.  
\- c'est ce qu'ils disent tous au début et puis, au final, c'est la même chanson.  
\- oublie ces fragiles, je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne te raconte pas de salades.  
\- j'aimerais tellement pouvoir être aussi optimiste que toi.  
\- pas grave, je le serai pour nous deux.

Il lui adressa un regard si déterminé à cet instant que ses doutes commençaient à s'envoler au fur et à mesure de leur conversation.

\- juste un truc, pourquoi Lauren t'a dit « à demain » dans la salle de pause hier matin ?  
\- parce qu'on avait prévu de se voir ce soir mais je viens juste de décider de changer mes plans.  
\- ah oui et pour faire quoi à la place ? Demanda Neela avec jeu.  
\- devine, murmura-t-il en lui touchant le bras.

Il finit par encercler sa taille tout en la dévorant du regard. Elle en faisait de même. Ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les siennes. Chaudes et douces. Leurs langues dansaient maintenant à l'unisson pour finir dans un baiser des plus passionnés. C'était officiel, leur journée se terminait bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Vos commentaires m'encouragent encore plus pour la suite, mille mercis, vraiment._

* * *

« Un discours ! Un discours ! Un discours ! »

Beatrice se mit à soupirer, elle détestait parler en public mais elle n'avait plus trop le choix, c'était son pot de départ après tout. Une coupe de champagne à la main, elle se positionna à contrecœur au centre de la salle de pause qui était bondée pour l'occasion.

\- j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné un Oscar, sourit-elle nerveusement. Je dois dire que ça me fait vraiment bizarre de me tenir ici devant vous. Et plaisir aussi, bien sûr. Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier monsieur Eaton ici présent pour s'être montré d'un soutien sans faille à mon égard durant ces dernières semaines. Sa sœur a fait le forcing auprès de lui pour m'obtenir cette place dans l'agence et heureusement pour moi, c'est elle qui porte la culotte dans la famille.

Elle ignorait totalement si Tobias avait souri ou non à son trait d'humour, elle ne trouvait plus le courage de le regarder.

\- c'est quelqu'un qui ne baisse jamais les bras devant l'adversité et je le remercie de m'avoir donné ma chance, il m'a offert mon premier emploi à New York et ça je ne l'oublierai pas de si tôt. A titre personnel, je dois avouer que j'ai passé des moments formidables ici, j'y ai fait de très belles rencontres.

Elle pensa immédiatement à Tobias en prononçant ses mots mais elle n'osait toujours pas croiser son regard pour autant.

\- en tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette agence et les personnes qui la constituent vont sacrément me manquer quand je serai en France. Merci à vous. Merci pour tout.

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_  
 _And never brought to mind ?_  
 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_  
 _And auld lang syne !_

Ce fut sur l'air de « ce n'est qu'un au revoir » que la voix de Mariah Carey retentit dans toute la pièce dès la fin de son discours, émue et presque au bord des larmes, Beatrice quitta alors le centre de la salle de pause sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et sous le regard conquis de tous les invités présents dont celui de son patron. Même pas besoin de la briefer pendant des heures sur ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle s'en était sortie comme une vraie pro. Tobias la vit ensuite se diriger vers le buffet et se jeter littéralement sur une autre coupe de champagne, elle devait avoir la gorge sèche.

\- tu vois, je t'avais dit que viendrait le jour où tu ne pourrais plus me supporter, dit-il avec jeu en prenant une flûte à son tour.  
\- tu avais dit au bout d'une semaine, j'ai tenu beaucoup plus longtemps que ça.  
\- c'est vrai, admit Tobias dans un sourire. Bonne continuation Tris.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il se pencha à sa hauteur pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle fut tellement surprise par son geste que le temps qu'elle puisse répondre à son accolade, il se redressait déjà.

\- merci, merci, répéta-t-elle nerveusement. Pour tout.  
\- c'est moi. Tu ne me dois rien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et avant même que la jeune assistante ne se remette de ses émotions, Neela lui agrippa le bras pour qu'elle vienne danser avec elle au centre de la pièce.

 _For auld lang syne, my dear,_  
 _For auld lang syne._  
 _We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_  
 _For auld lang syne._

Elle n'était pas prête à le quitter, pas du tout, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, pas sans même lui avoir avoué ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui et pourtant, c'est exactement ce qui allait se passer, quand il était question de sentiments, elle n'était qu'une lâche, une dégonflée et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ça n'était pas prêt de changer.

* * *

La porte du bureau d'Eric étant restée ouverte, Neela se permit d'y entrer et quand elle le retrouva assis sur son fauteuil, son siège dos à elle, elle n'hésita pas à s'approcher à pas de loups puis elle posa brusquement ses deux mains sur ses yeux, ravie de son petit effet de surprise.

\- bonjour toi, dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.  
\- Lauren ?

La moue boudeuse, elle enleva immédiatement ses deux mains du visage de son homme, elle n'en pouvait plus de son humour foireux.

\- c'est pas drôle, souffla-t-elle.  
\- oh que si, tu aurais dû voir ta tête. C'était excellent.

Il tourna son siège pour lui faire face afin de ne pas perdre une miette de son agacement. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils se voyaient avec Neela et il ne s'en lassait toujours pas.

\- je suis libre ce soir, tu m'invites ?  
\- à quoi ? S'étonna Neela.  
\- ben à boire un verre chez toi, dans ton beau et grand château.  
\- pas ce soir, je dîne avec mes parents à Le Bernardin.  
\- ravi d'y échapper.  
\- je savais que ça te plairait de ne pas venir. À moins que…  
\- non merci, la case « parents », je passe.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Neela vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et Eric en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- si tu veux, je peux nous avoir une table au Masa pour vingt heures demain soir, rien que pour nous deux, précisa-t-elle en jouant avec sa cravate.  
\- un peu que je veux, confirma Eric d'un air décidé.  
\- je voudrais déjà être à demain.  
\- on est d'accord.

Un nouveau baiser échangé, ils n'en avaient que faire que la porte soit toujours ouverte, à deux ils étaient comme seuls au monde dans cette pièce.

* * *

\- du nouveau ?

La voix tremblante, Beatrice fit une entrée en trombe au Bellevue Hospital Center, prévenue par Shayne, elle venait aux nouvelles après le malaise cardiaque du père de cette dernière survenu dans l'après-midi.

\- les médecins s'occupent de lui, lui répondit sommairement Matthew.

Assis juste à côté de sa femme, il lui tenait fermement la main en guise de soutien.

\- il faut que je sorte d'ici, souffla Shayne en se levant. J'ai besoin d'air. J'étouffe.  
\- je viens avec toi, annonça Matthew en posant sa main dans le creux de son dos.  
\- vous venez nous chercher dehors s'il y a du nouveau.

Beatrice et Tobias hochèrent simultanément la tête à la requête de Shayne puis l'ancienne assistante prit place juste à côté de son ex-patron, elle réfléchissait encore à quoi lui dire pour le réconforter quand il la devança.

\- Shay m'a dit que ça n'a pas pu se faire pour Paris. Je suis désolé.  
\- n'en parlons plus. C'est sans importance.  
\- je voulais juste que tu saches que si tu veux revenir, on te trouvera quelque chose, l'agence est grande tu sais.  
\- j'apprécie, merci.

Le silence, à nouveau. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que qu'elle fichait ici ? Ce n'était pas sa place, elle ne connaissait même pas Marcus Eaton, elle n'avait pas à être là, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

\- il n'a même pas cinquante ans, il ne peut pas s'en aller maintenant, soupira Tobias, c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Il avait enfui sa tête dans ses mains comme s'il se parlait à lui-même et instinctivement, Beatrice posa doucement sa main sur son genou en guise de réconfort.

\- il faut rester positif, ton père a besoin de toutes les bonnes ondes possibles autour de lui.

Tobias releva la tête et comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, il toucha délicatement la main de Beatrice encore posée sur son genou et la serra tendrement tout contre la sienne.

\- Tobias !

Une voix féminine les sortit tous les deux de leur bulle, la pression de la paume de Tobias restait encore imprimée sur la main de Beatrice alors que le directeur de l'agence avait rejoint la femme blonde qui venait de faire son entrée dans l'hôpital.

\- maman ! Lâcha Tobias, en la prenant dans ses bras.  
\- comment va ton père ?  
\- on n'a pas de nouvelles pour l'instant. Mais il est en de bonnes mains.

Se levant doucement, Beatrice se tenait maintenant immobile devant son siège, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait approcher Tobias et sa mère, même si Shayne avait souhaité sa présence ici, elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille Eaton. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de continuer à se torturer le cerveau avec cette centaine de questions que Tobias et sa mère venaient déjà à sa rencontre.

\- tu dois être Nita, lui dit cette dernière.

Beatrice serra alors la main de la mère de Tobias tout en tentant de faire bonne figure, est-ce que ça voulait dire que les parents de Tobias avaient déjà entendu parler de cette Juanita par leur fils en personne ? Ça devait être sérieux entre eux si tel était le cas, non ? A moins que ce soit Shayne qui racontait tout sur la vie sentimentale de son frère à ses parents ? Il y avait tellement de théories possibles et imaginables que Beatrice s'y perdait totalement.

\- c'est Tris maman, la corrigea aussitôt Tobias. La meilleure amie de Shay.  
\- Tris, bien sûr, excuse-moi.  
\- il n'y a pas de mal. Ravie de vous connaître madame Eaton.  
\- Evelyn.  
\- Evelyn, sourit Beatrice, touchée d'une aussi rapide familiarité.  
\- madame Eaton ?

C'est la voix d'un médecin en blouse blanche qui les interrompit, Evelyn vint aux nouvelles, son bras accroché au coude de son fils comme si sa vie en dépendait. À l'aide de son index, Beatrice tapota discrètement sur l'avant-bras de Tobias avant de désigner l'extérieur de l'hôpital d'un geste furtif de la main, le jeune directeur acquiesça, il avait tout de suite compris que son ex-assistante allait chercher Shayne et son mari afin de les ramener au plus vite auprès de sa mère et lui.

* * *

« clic… clic… clic... »

Il en avait assez, il n'en pouvait plus, toujours ce même cliquetis incessant provenant d'un appareil photo qui le hantait en permanence, d'abord au supermarché et maintenant ici, à la station essence pendant qu'il remplissait le réservoir de sa Range Rover. Il scruta discrètement les alentours, son attention se focalisa plus particulièrement sur le mec à quelques mètres de lui qui semblait attendre son dû au distributeur de boissons. Mais Eric n'était pas dupe de son apparente nonchalance, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un sweat-shirt à capuche, il voulait passer inaperçu mais son sac noir en bandoulière le trahissait, c'était l'idéal pour cacher un appareil photo à longue portée. Le directeur de création n'hésita alors pas une seconde et quand il s'approcha à hauteur du mec en question, il lui arracha violemment son sac d'un coup sec.

\- hey mais ça va pas la tête ? Rends-moi le putain !

Son interlocuteur tentait désespérément de récupérer ses affaires mais Eric comptait bien s'assurer que sa théorie soit vraie et quand il trouva du matériel de pro dans le sac en bandoulière, il se mit encore plus en colère.

\- c'est quoi ces conneries ? Pourquoi tu me photographies ?  
\- allez, barre-toi de mon chemin.

Le photographe récupéra son sac en le tirant d'un coup sec et quand il commença à s'éloigner avec, Eric tira d'abord sèchement sur sa capuche puis il finit par le prendre au col.

\- toi d'abord.  
\- tu lèves la main sur moi et je te fais coffrer aussi sec.  
\- tant pis, au moins je me serais bien défoulé, avoua Eric dans un sourire sadique.  
\- ça va, relax, je suis un mec comme toi okay ? Je fais juste mon boulot. C'est tout.  
\- c'est quoi ce boulot ? Pourquoi tu me photographies ?  
\- parce que je suis détective privé, c'est plus clair maintenant ?

Eric relâcha instantanément le col de son interlocuteur mais il ne se sentait pas moins perdu dans ces explications pour autant, il perdait patience, il voulait connaître la vérité.

\- et tu enquêtes sur moi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- voyons, tu ne devines pas ? Tu fais joujou avec une fille de millionnaire, faudra t'y habituer mon pote.  
\- c'est Naveen Dyal qui t'a engagé ? Demanda Eric, en tombant des nues.  
\- il fait ça à tous les gars qui sortent avec sa fille, j'espère que t'as rien à cacher, parce que dans une semaine il en saura plus sur toi que tu n'en sais toi-même.

Dans un geste totalement ironique, le détective privé tapota l'épaule d'Eric plusieurs fois de suite avant de disparaître à l'horizon.  
Neela avait donc dit vrai, elle n'avait pas exagéré en le prévenant que son père avait le malheur de s'immiscer dans toutes ses histoires de cœur mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour réussir à l'intimider, c'était un bonhomme lui, un vrai et il n'allait pas abandonner au moindre petit accroc dans sa relation avec Neela, il lui avait fait une promesse et il comptait bien la tenir.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au cadran de sa montre, il était neuf heures moins le quart, à cette heure-ci, Neela devait être en pleine entrée à Le Bernardin avec ses parents, c'était le moment idéal pour narguer Naveen Dyal en s'affichant avec sa fille devant lui.  
Sans perdre une minute de plus, il se rendit alors dans le restaurant le plus cher de la ville. Par chance, la table de Neela et ses parents se trouvaient côté vitre et il tapa tout sourire contre celle-ci. Le visage de Neela se décomposa quand elle l'aperçut et qu'il lui fit signe qu'il allait les rejoindre d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Eric, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Après une entrée remarquée dans le restaurant, il trouva la main ferme de Neela posée sur son torse pour l'empêcher de rejoindre directement la table de ses parents, elle faisait grise mine.

\- je pensais que ce n'était pas ton truc la rencontre avec les parents, continua-t-elle dans un chuchotement.  
\- tu connais le dicton, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.  
\- qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

C'était Naveen Dyal en personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui, il était flatté qu'il ait daigné quitter sa table afin de venir jusqu'à lui.

\- oh monsieur Dyal, je suis sûr que vous le savez, vous savez tout sur tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Neela, qui est-ce ?

Cette fois, c'était la mère de Neela qui se mêlait à la conversation, elle le fixait d'un air interrogateur, apparemment, elle ne semblait pas au courant que son friqué de mari avait engagé un détective privé pour enquêter sur le mec de sa fille.

\- Eric, répondit l'intéressé. Je suis son...  
\- collègue, poursuivit aussitôt Neela. C'est un collègue de l'agence, maman.  
\- c'est quoi ce foutoir ? On vous entend à l'autre bout du restaurant ?  
\- c'est rien Hamish, intervint Neela pour calmer tout le monde. Je gère la situation.  
\- de quoi il se mêle lui ? Réagit Eric en ayant vu arriver ce grand costaud. T'es qui ?  
\- son fiancé, répondit Hamish du tac-au-tac. Et vous vous êtes qui ?

Eric fusilla le jeune homme du regard, il avait dû mal entendre, Neela fiancée à ce bon à rien, c'était la blague de l'année !

\- Eric, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller maintenant, insista Neela. S'il te plaît.  
\- il est pas sérieux ce mec ? Il me fait marcher, c'est ça ?  
\- Eric, s'il te plaît. Je t'expliquerai tout demain.

Quand le directeur de création se rendit compte que Neela préférait le voir partir plutôt que de répondre franchement à sa question, il tomba de haut.

\- évite-toi cette peine. J'ai ma réponse.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il sortit en trombe du restaurant sous le regard triste de Neela, elle craignait le pire quant à leur prochaine explication.  
Dès le lendemain matin, la tension était palpable entre elle et Eric à l'agence, il l'évitait soigneusement, ce qui arrangeait bien la jeune stagiaire car elle n'avait de cesse de reculer l'échéance de leur face-à-face, elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il la quitte. Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains en fin de journée et vint lui parler sur le parking.

\- j'imagine que rien de ce que je pourrais dire n'arrangera les choses.  
\- c'est ton fiancé ? Demanda Eric sans ambages.  
\- c'est... compliqué.  
\- ça n'a rien de compliqué. C'est ton fiancé ? Oui ou non ?

Son silence valait plus que tous les mots, il le savait bien, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle lui avait menti depuis le début.

\- c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.  
\- attends Eric, je peux tout t'expliquer.  
\- attendre quoi ? Que tu te paies ma tronche encore une fois ? Merci mais j'ai assez donné de ce côté-là.  
\- tu fais fausse route, je ne me suis pas servie de toi, Hamish n'est que mon fiancé sur la forme, il ne s'est jamais rien passé, je te jure.  
\- me voilà rassuré, commenta-t-il dans un énième sarcasme.  
\- mes parents veulent que j'épouse un Indien, pas un Américain.  
\- et bien sûr, tu les écoutes parce sinon plus de pactole à la clé pour la chère fifille à son papa.  
\- ça n'a rien à voir, l'argent je m'enfiche, je les écoute parce que je ne veux pas leur faire de la peine en ne respectant pas la tradition indienne, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour qu'ils se fassent à une autre idée, c'est tout, donne-moi du temps Eric, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
\- je t'en ai donné trop déjà. Tu m'as menti Neela, en me regardant droit dans les yeux !  
\- et toi alors ? Tu m'as menti aussi, je te signale ! Tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse, tu prends la fuite dès que les choses deviennent compliqués avec ma famille, j'en étais sûre !  
\- ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant, un privé au cul, un fiancé dans le lot, ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme, tu crois pas ?  
\- un détective privé ? C'est pas vrai, souffla Neela. Mon père a remis ça.  
\- je n'avais pas signé pour ça.  
\- je sais. En réalité, c'est moi qui n'ai pas su gérer. J'ai tout gâché. Je suis désolée.  
\- je rentre, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa Range Rover.  
\- on se voit demain ? Tenta Neela.

Elle espérait plus que tout qu'ils puissent encore travailler ensemble et se retrouver sans problème dans la même pièce si nécessaire.

\- à demain.

Une réponse laconique de sa part mais une réponse quand même, c'était mieux que rien.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapitre 6

_Allez c'est parti pour l'avant-dernier chapitre, merci de tout cœur de continuer à prendre le temps de commenter, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part._

* * *

Beatrice savourait sa chance, en un peu plus de deux mois à peine elle avait réussi à retrouver un travail et un appartement en plein centre-ville, elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- SURPRISE !

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix enthousiaste de son amie Shayne qui fit une entrée remarquée dans l'open space des bureaux de l'aide juridique, suivie de peu par Tobias.

\- je me m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, avoua Beatrice tout sourire.  
\- on revient de chez nos parents et comme ils n'habitent pas loin, on en a profité pour te rendre une petite visite histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups.  
\- vous avez bien fait. Comment ils vont ? Et votre père ?  
\- il récupère doucement mais sûrement, affirma Tobias. Notre mère le surveille comme le lait sur le feu.  
\- c'est bon à savoir, commenta Beatrice avec soulagement. Passez-leur le bonjour de ma part.  
\- sans faute, promit Shayne.  
\- Tris, ça te ne te dérange pas si je fais un petit tour pour voir vos locaux ? Ça me donnera peut-être des idées pour une nouvelle déco pour l'agence.  
\- pas de problème, tu peux y aller, répondit l'intéressée en guidant Tobias d'une main encourageante.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et dès qu'il disparut du champ de vision de Shayne et Beatrice, la jeune avocate rejoignit son amie debout devant son bureau puis elle lui donna une petite tape sur son avant-bras d'un air contrarié.

\- quoi ? Réagit Shayne. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?  
\- parce que tu oses me le demander ? C'est pas sympa de ta part de me remettre ton frère sous le nez pile au moment où je pensais être guérie de lui. Je fais comment pour l'oublier moi maintenant ?  
\- oublier qui ? Demanda Tobias, déjà de retour.

Beatrice adressa un regard de panique à Shayne, il leur fallait un nom d'urgence à lui donner et vite, toute l'attention de la femme de Matthew se reporta immédiatement sur le bureau en étoile de son amie et elle sortit alors le premier prénom qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Stella… ne !  
\- Stellan ? Répéta Tobias.  
\- oui, voilà, Stellan, c'est ça ! C'est pas courant mais ça existe vraiment comme prénom, je te jure, tu peux vérifier sur ton téléphone, c'est d'origine scandinave je crois !  
\- oui, scandinave, c'est bien ça, confirma Beatrice. Shay a raison.  
\- pourquoi vouloir l'oublier ?

Le regard de Tobias se posa sur Beatrice qui ne savait toujours pas quoi dire et se tourna encore une fois vers Shayne avec des yeux implorants.

\- c'est un ancien collègue de Tris à Chicago, elle a préféré démissionner de son poste quand ses sentiments pour lui sont devenus plus qu'amicaux parce que c'était une situation difficile à gérer au quotidien et là, elle vient juste d'apprendre qu'il a emménagé à New York.  
\- c'est vraiment pas de chance, dit Tobias avec empathie. Pourquoi ne pas tout lui avouer ?  
\- parce que… commença Beatrice d'un ton peu assuré. C'est délicat.  
\- ben oui, imagine qu'il n'éprouve pas la même chose qu'elle, elle n'a pas envie de passer pour une idiote, ça se comprend, argumenta Shayne.  
\- s'il refuse de te donner une chance alors ce sera lui l'idiot dans l'histoire, trancha Tobias.

Touchée en plein cœur, Beatrice sourit d'un air timide à son compliment, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si craquant ? Si gentleman ? Si adorable ? Si sexy ? Si parfait ?

\- comment ça se fait que t'es déjà revenu de ton petit tour ? T'as fait vite, commenta Shayne.  
\- en fait, je cherchais les toilettes et je suis revenu sur mes pas sans même m'en rendre compte. Je m'y perds avec tous ces bureaux.  
\- il faut aller jusqu'au bout du couloir, c'est la première à gauche.  
\- merci Tris.

Maintenant qu'il avait toutes les informations pour s'y rendre, il quitta l'open space sans attendre et aussitôt parti, Beatrice se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

\- merci Shay. Tu m'as sauvé la mise. Tu as assuré. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.  
\- oui, je sais, je suis géniale, on me le dit souvent, commenta la femme de Matthew avec humour.

Puis elle se saisit de son portable qui traînait encore au fond de son sac avant de chercher dans tous ses contacts.

\- tu fais quoi ? Se renseigna Beatrice.  
\- je remplace le nom de mon frère par celui de Stellan.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la sœur de Tobias ne se gêna pas pour prendre avec son autre main le portable de Beatrice sur le bureau en étoile de cette dernière avant de lui tendre sans la moindre hésitation.

\- et tu ferais bien d'en faire de même. A partir de maintenant, Stellan devient notre nouveau nom de code pour l'homme de ta vie, compris ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune avocate s'exécuta d'un air amusé, sa meilleure amie était vraiment un sacré numéro, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

* * *

On était le 4 juillet aujourd'hui et en ce jour de Fête Nationale, Matthew et sa femme avaient convié tous leurs collègues et amis à un grand barbecue dans leur jardin autour de la piscine. Le dressing-code était ainsi strict pour l'occasion : tankini et paréo pour les filles, marcel et short de bain pour les garçons.  
Tous avaient répondu présents à l'invitation du couple, tous sauf Beatrice qui passait le week-end à Chicago chez ses parents.

\- non mais regarde-moi ce mec, il a quoi de plus que moi hein ? Rien ! Rien du tout ! Absolument rien !

Un brin éméché et avec une bière à la main, Eric se tenait juste à côté du barbecue et selon ses dires, il venait prêter main forte à Matthew mais en réalité, il ne faisait rien que de se plaindre.

\- oui, je sais Eric, tu détestes Hamish, il n'est rien comparé à toi, j'ai compris, ça fait seulement dix fois que tu me le répètes, soupira Matthew en surveillant ses brochettes. C'est fini entre Neela et toi depuis des semaines, tu ne peux pas te montrer un tout petit peu heureux pour elle ? C'est trop te demander ?  
\- ça n'a rien à voir. Je serais heureux pour elle si elle n'avait pas choisi ce bon à rien. Elle est trop bien pour lui. Il ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.  
\- peut-être mais ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde si tu pouvais faire Hamish-Hamish avec lui, jugea le mari de Shayne tout sourire. Ça pourrait même devenir ton meilleur Hamish à la longue, qui sait ?  
\- mon pauvre Matt, tu me fais pitié, c'est moi qui suis à moitié saoul et c'est toi qui fais des jeux de mots pourris sur le prénom de l'autre con, je te plains mon pote.  
\- ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon pote, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Son regard se posa alors sur Shayne qui discutait tranquillement avec Neela quelques mètres plus loin, il la trouvait sublime dans son tankini bleu ciel et son paréo bleu foncé.

\- il est pas mal ton fiancé, il a l'air un peu moins musclé qu'Eric dans ce tee-shirt mais bon, je ne cracherais pas dessus si j'étais célibataire.  
\- merci Shay, ça me touche beaucoup, répondit Neela avec humour.  
\- Matt m'a dit que le mariage se fera à New Delhi.  
\- non finalement, on a opté pour New York.  
\- vous avez déjà arrêté une date ?  
\- oui, dans un mois, ce sera le 6 août.  
\- et bien, c'est du rapide. Tu me diras pourquoi attendre quand on est sûr de ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- c'est clair, confirma Neela d'un ton péremptoire.

En réalité, la jeune stagiaire n'était sûre que d'une seule chose, elle n'était pas du tout amoureuse d'Hamish, il n'y avait qu'Eric qui comptait à ses yeux mais vu le fiasco de leur relation, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il valait mieux qu'elle passe le restant de ses jours avec Hamish parce que jamais Eric n'accepterait une telle situation. Épouser un Indien, même par dépit, restait encore la meilleure solution, Eric avait laissé gagner son père, Naveen Dyal gagnerait toujours de toute façon, ça ne servait à plus rien de se battre, ce n'était même plus la peine d'essayer, elle s'était fait une raison.  
Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait maintenant à passer à table, Neela s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Eric assis sur sa chaise, elle fit un petit tour dans le jardin et elle le retrouva allongé de tout son long sur une des balancelles, il avait l'air dans un sale état.

\- Eric ?

N'osant pas le toucher, elle se contenta de se pencher à sa hauteur. Le directeur de création n'avait les yeux ouverts qu'à moitié et venait de tourner la tête vers elle avec difficulté.

\- je suis au paradis ?

Ses joues se mirent à rosir immédiatement. Il avait beau sentir l'alcool à plein nez, elle le trouvait toujours aussi irrésistible.

\- c'est l'heure de manger. Tu viens ?  
\- j'ai pas faim.  
\- tu veux que je te ramène une assiette ici ? Il faut que tu manges quelque chose Eric, ça te fera du bien.

Pas de réponse. Ses yeux étaient maintenant fermés. Il devait déjà être dans les vapes.

\- je reviendrai te voir plus tard, d'accord ?  
\- Neela ?

Elle revint sur ses pas quand elle entendit le son de sa voix à peine audible.

\- je t'aime.

Trois mots. Trois simples mots s'échappant de sa bouche. A lui. Trois simples mots qui lui étaient adressés. A elle. Rien qu'à elle. Bouleversée par une telle confession, elle resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Neela ?

Quand elle reconnut la voix d'Hamish qui l'appelait, elle se retourna immédiatement vers lui.

\- tu viens ? Ta viande va être froide.  
\- oui, j'arrive.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle regagna sagement sa place à table à côté de son fiancé en n'ayant qu'une idée en tête désormais, aller reparler à Eric au plus vite pour éclaircir toute cette histoire qui était encore un véritable choc pour elle.

* * *

\- bon sang, tu ne vérifies jamais tes textos ou quoi ? Je t'en ai laissé une bonne dizaine au moins !

Tobias fit une entrée en trombe dans le jardin de Matthew et Shayne, comme d'habitude, il arrivait en retard à un dîner de famille et comme d'habitude, c'est lui qui se plaignait le plus à son arrivée.

\- bonjour à toi aussi mon frère adoré, ironisa Shayne devant son assiette de chipolatas.

Scrutant son frère de haut en bas, elle pensa immédiatement à la vue que Beatrice ratait en cet instant, dans son short de bain blanc qui soulignait son teint hâlé et son tee-shirt sans manches qui faisait ressortir ses muscles, il était carrément canon.

\- j'ai laissé mon portable dans la cuisine, pourquoi ? C'était si urgent que ça tes messages ?

Tobias se mit à soupirer avant de quitter le jardin sans dire un mot, juste quand il croyait que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire maintenant qu'il avait définitivement perdu le compte client Sugarberry Ham, voilà qu'il se prenait la tête avec sa sœur simplement parce que ses textos sur ce qu'il devait apporter comme grillades pour le barbecue étaient restés sans réponse, c'était officiel, il passait vraiment une sale journée et s'emportait pour un rien.  
Lorsque Shayne se rendit compte que son frère se dirigeait tout droit vers la cuisine pour se saisir de son portable et qu'il allait ainsi voir que les SMS qu'il lui avait envoyés provenaient tous du même expéditeur autrement dit « Stellan », elle fut prise de panique et courut à toute vitesse derrière lui puis sauta sans hésiter sur son dos alors qu'il avait déjà son portable dans les mains.

\- je suis Stellan ? Lâcha-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.  
\- oh non, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, souffla Shayne en lâchant les épaules carrées de Tobias pour se retrouver au sol. Elle va me tuer.

La tête enfouie entre ses deux mains, Shayne culpabilisait à mort, Beatrice ne lui pardonnerait jamais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se trouver une autre meilleure amie.

\- Shay, c'est moi Stellan ?  
\- oui, bon d'accord, c'est toi son fantasme sur pattes et alors ? Tris a bon goût, ça t'étonne ?  
\- pourquoi...

Il peinait à trouver ses mots, il semblait sonné, abasourdi, troublé par cette révélation et Shayne le voyait bien.

\- pourquoi ne m'avoir...  
\- ne t'avoir rien dit ? Continua-t-elle avant que son frère n'acquiesce. Je t'en prie, tu ne devines pas ? Tu m'as avoué il n'y a même pas une semaine que tu as rompu avec Nita parce que justement tu n'es pas encore prêt à avoir une relation sérieuse après ton divorce, selon toi c'est bien trop tôt et tu crois que j'allais te parler des sentiments de ma meilleure amie pour qu'elle paie les pots cassés ensuite ? Alors là, c'est hors de question !  
\- c'est à cause de moi si elle est partie de l'agence alors, réfléchit Tobias. Elle a voulu s'éloigner le plus possible de moi.  
\- ça va les chevilles ? Pas la peine de jouer les victimes. D'ailleurs, je t'interdis de dire à Tris que tu es au courant, je ne veux pas que tu lui brises le cœur, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, l'ignorance est la paix de la vie comme dit le proverbe, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.  
\- je ne peux quand même pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce ne serait pas juste envers Tris.  
\- bien sûr que si, tu vas le faire et t'as plutôt intérêt sinon t'auras affaire à moi.  
\- dis plutôt que tu as peur que Tris t'en veuille à mort si elle apprend que je suis au courant par ta faute, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- oh mais c'est qu'il a quelque chose dans le cerveau tout compte fait, on dirait pas quand on le voit ! Railla Shayne. Bon tu promets de rien lui dire okay ?  
\- promis.

Afin de sceller leur accord, il accepta de serrer la main que sa sœur lui tendait, la femme de Matthew poussa un gros ouf de soulagement, elle avait eu chaud aux fesses, c'était moins une !

* * *

Avant d'attaquer son dessert, Neela ne put s'empêcher d'aller revoir Eric sur sa balancelle. Il lui avait vraiment dit « je t'aime » ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Ou seulement entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment un « je t'aime » mais un « je t'adore » plutôt ? Ou bien un « je t'aime » comme un frère aime sa sœur ?  
Le doute l'habitait de plus en plus, il fallait absolument qu'elle le revoie parce que s'il avait vraiment pensé ce « je t'aime », il fallait qu'elle lui dise... bon sang, elle ne savait pas encore quoi lui dire, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait besoin à tout prix de lui parler.

\- Eric ?

Elle tapota doucement sur son avant-bras afin de le réveiller.

\- Eric, tu m'entends ?

Le directeur de création avait à présent un œil ouvert et Neela trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de l'interroger après sa fameuse déclaration en tout début de soirée.

\- Eric, à propos de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure...  
\- je t'aime Neela et je veux qu'on se marie à New Delhi.  
\- c'est vrai ? Parce qu'il y a des fois où je me dis...  
\- ah mon pote, t'es encore là ! S'exclama Matthew avec soulagement. Dis, il te faut une invitation pour venir à table ou tu comptes passer toute la soirée affalé sur ma balancelle ?  
\- je t'aime Matt. Est-ce que t'es déjà allé à New Delhi ?

Un sentiment d'humiliation totale fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Neela, elle s'éloigna soudainement pour laisser le mari de Shayne en compagnie d'Eric, elle se sentait tellement stupide à cet instant, stupide d'avoir pu croire que ses sentiments pour Eric étaient bel et bien réciproques, ça aurait été vraiment trop beau mais elle n'avait pas autant de chance dans la vie, hélas.

\- à New Delhi ? Mon pauvre Eric, tu noies ton chagrin dans l'alcool parce que le mariage de Neela arrive à grands pas c'est ça ? Devina Matthew d'un ton compatissant. Allez, rendors-toi vieux.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami en pleine déprime qui était allongé comme une vraie loque sur sa balancelle, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, il ne voyait qu'un seul remède pour panser les blessures d'un tel chagrin d'amour, le temps et rien d'autre.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	7. Chapitre 7

_Allez c'est parti pour l'avant-dernier chapitre et cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment l'avant-dernier, promis :) J'avais mal calculé mon coup en fait, désolée :)_

* * *

Bon oui d'accord, il avait promis à sa sœur de ne pas revenir sur le StellanGate avec Beatrice mais il n'avait rien dit quant au fait de lui rendre une petite visite dans son nouvel appartement, si ?  
En toute honnêteté, même s'il avait toujours ressenti cette sorte de connexion naturelle entre eux, ce lien invisible, il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé son ancienne assistante comme une petite amie potentielle auparavant mais depuis qu'il avait découvert la semaine dernière qu'il était bel et bien Stellan, cette idée ne le quittait plus, elle le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves.  
Ça pourrait être génial tous les deux, il le savait, il avait un bon pressentiment, la jeune avocate le comprenait comme personne, c'était quelqu'un de vraiment spécial à ses yeux et leur relation valait la peine qu'il tente sa chance. Il lui suffisait juste de se lancer et ensuite d'y aller en douceur, petit à petit, commencer d'abord par l'inviter à boire un verre dans un café en espérant qu'elle soit partante et laisser les choses se faire naturellement, sans pression, Beatrice était exactement la personne qu'il lui fallait, il ne démordait plus de cette idée alors qu'il appuyait maintenant sur sa sonnette.

\- Tobias ? S'étonna Beatrice en le retrouvant derrière sa porte. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Shay ?  
\- non, elle va très bien, rassure-toi. C'est toi que je venais voir. Je peux entrer ?

La jeune avocate le guida d'une main encourageante vers le salon, elle n'en revenait pas de sa présence ici, elle avait encore du mal à y croire.

\- je te sers quelque chose ?  
\- non, merci Tris. Tu aurais une minute ?  
\- bien sûr. Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Tobias prit une profonde inspiration, un café, un simple café, ce n'était pas l'océan à avaler, il pouvait le faire. Se tenant debout devant elle d'un air faussement détendu, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui poser la question, rien de compliqué, après tout qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? Il se devait au moins d'essayer, il le devait à Beatrice et surtout à lui-même.

\- voilà, je me demandais si ça te dirait de…  
\- Tris, j'ai pris ta serviette, ça te dérange pas ?

A sa plus grande surprise, il vit arriver un mec avec une serviette rose drapée seulement autour de sa taille alors que des gouttes d'eau perlaient encore sur son torse musclé couleur chocolat. Tobias se mit immédiatement à serrer des dents, bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce type fichait ici ? Il se croyait comme chez lui en plus, c'était ça le pire !

\- désolé de vous interrompre, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie, Tris.  
\- c'est pas grave, répondit l'intéressée en balayant ses excuses d'un revers de la main. Uriah, je te présente Tobias. Tobias voilà Uriah. C'est un ami d'enfance de Chicago.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une franche poignée de main, Tobias essayait tant bien que mal de se donner une contenance sinon il allait exploser.

\- Tobias dirige l'agence de pub D&E. J'étais son assistante pendant un temps. Uriah est navigateur.  
\- navigateur ? S'étonna le frère de Shayne. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. D'être toujours en mer, de ne jamais être là pour les gens qu'on aime.

Une petite pique bien sentie à son rival au passage, ça lui faisait un bien fou, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

\- presque jamais, précisa Uriah. Il y a des choses qui valent sacrément la peine qu'on remette les pieds sur la terre ferme.

Beatrice sourit d'un air timide au compliment d'Uriah qui la dévorait des yeux en cet instant, cette scène donnait envie à Tobias de frapper sa tête contre tous les murs du salon mais heureusement pour lui, il réussit à se contenir.

\- ravi de t'avoir vu.  
\- moi aussi, répondit Tobias.

Le jeune directeur accepta la main tendue d'Uriah puis il le vit pointer du doigt la salle de bain avant d'adresser un dernier sourire à Beatrice qui lui rendit au centuple.

\- bon, il faut que je file, annonça Tobias sans ambages.

Cette dernière scène avait eu raison de lui, elle avait gâché sa journée pour de bon, c'était officiel.

\- déjà ?  
\- oui, je vais être en retard à mon prochain rendez-vous sinon.  
\- d'accord mais tu ne voulais pas me demander quelque chose avant ?

Et merde, la jeune avocate avait de la mémoire, il fallait qu'il invite un mensonge et vite, il trouva finalement la parade parfaite.

\- je voulais juste que tu jettes un coup d'œil aux derniers dessins de Christina pour la nouvelle déco de l'agence inspirée par vos bureaux à l'aide juridique mais ce n'est pas pressé, je n'ai même pas emmené ses croquis avec moi pour tout te dire.  
\- très bien, si ça peut attendre, on se fera ça à l'occasion alors.  
\- je t'appelle. Sans faute.  
\- oui, faisons comme ça.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie et quand elle referma la porte derrière lui, Tobias leva les yeux au ciel, quel con, mais quel con, il était vraiment trop con, il avait laissé passer sa chance, un quelconque avenir avec Beatrice venait de lui filer entre les doigts, un futur qui aurait pu changer sa vie, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

* * *

\- salut, dit timidement Neela en passant juste devant la chaise d'Eric.

D'un air peu assuré, elle alla directement se servir une tasse de café dans la salle de pause, son entente avec son ex était encore trop fragile pour qu'elle se permette de lui faire la conversation comme si de rien n'était, elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer de le brusquer.

\- tu tombes bien, c'est justement toi que je voulais voir.

Neela ne put réprimer un sourire, peut-être qu'il allait lui confirmer sa déclaration d'amour d'il y a deux semaines, ça ne pouvait être que ça, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur en tout cas.

\- tiens.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit écrin bleu en velours et le présenta juste devant elle en ne la quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde, Neela crut bien défaillir sur l'instant, ses genoux jouaient des castagnettes, elle ne rêvait pas, il allait lui faire sa demande ici, maintenant, dans la salle de pause ? C'était officiel, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

\- toutes mes félicitations à toi et Hamish.

Il venait d'ouvrir l'écrin et quand elle put y découvrir une broche en saphir en forme de dauphin, le cœur de Neela se brisa en mille morceaux même si elle tentait de faire bonne figure du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- elle me vient de ma nièce. Grâce à toi, elle a réalisé son rêve.  
\- elle est magnifique.

Pas autant qu'elle pensa immédiatement le directeur de création mais il se tut, Neela allait épouser un autre homme, ce genre de remarque était déplacé, il devait se rentrer ça dans le crâne, il avait eu sa chance et il n'avait pas su la saisir, maintenant c'était trop tard.

\- tu n'as pas reçu ton invitation pour le mariage ? S'inquiéta Neela.  
\- si, pourquoi ?  
\- tu vas venir, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- bien sûr, c'était juste un petit cadeau en avance. Comme ça, ça te fera déjà un truc de neuf et de bleu, il ne te manque plus que le truc vieux et le truc prêté.  
\- en fait, cette tradition n'existe pas pour les mariages indiens mais je la porterai avec plaisir. Merci Eric.

Sans se poser de questions, elle le prit dans ses bras, elle s'y sentait tellement bien, en sécurité, comme chez elle, Eric ferma les yeux à son tour, conquis par l'odeur de son parfum alors qu'elle appréciait la sensation de ses deux bras musclés et protecteurs autour de sa taille. Elle en avait des frissons dans tout le corps, ses mains étaient moites, son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait des papillons dans le ventre.  
Ils échangèrent un long regard, pendant plusieurs secondes qui leur paraissaient comme des minutes, voire des heures, totalement perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, la bouche d'Eric s'approcha dangereusement de la sienne quand la sonnerie du portable de Neela fit écho dans toute la pièce, c'était la marche nuptiale, la jeune stagiaire envoya un regard gêné à son ex, il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

\- c'est Hamish, je dois répondre, dit-elle avant de décrocher.

D'un simple geste de la main, elle lui fit signe qu'elle sortait de la pièce et il jugea sa fuite préférable, qui sait ce qui se serait passé sans ce maudit coup de fil ? Il préférait encore ne pas s'arrêter sur cette épineuse question, le mariage de Neela était déjà un sujet assez douloureux pour lui comme ça, inutile de se torturer encore plus l'esprit, il décida de se servir une nouvelle tasse de café, sa journée au bureau s'annonçait longue.

* * *

Shayne n'était pas dupe du petit jeu de son grand frère, elle le connaissait par cœur, elle voyait bien que la nouvelle relation de Beatrice le gênait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cet idiot n'allait rien tenter pour la retenir alors qu'Uriah lui proposait de prendre une année sabbatique pour faire le tour du monde en bateau avec lui. Bien décidée à prendre les choses en main, la femme de Matthew mit donc son mari dans la confidence en espérant qu'il suive toutes ses directives à la lettre afin que son plan ne se déroule sans le moindre accroc.

\- Tris ?

Surpris de voir la meilleure amie de sa sœur dans l'ascenseur de l'agence, Tobias pénétra dans la cabine tout en interrogeant Beatrice du regard.

\- qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Matt m'a demandée de passer à son bureau à midi pile, il a bien insisté sur le pile.  
\- moi aussi. Il m'a dit à midi et pas une minute de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? C'est bizarre qu'il nous convoque tous les deux en même temps.  
\- je trouve aussi. Ils veulent peut-être nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle avec Shay ?  
\- si seulement c'était vrai mais pourquoi nous faire venir ici et pas chez eux plutôt ?

L'ascenseur se bloqua tout à coup après une énorme secousse, Beatrice manqua d'en tomber à la renverse mais c'était sans compter Tobias qui la rattrapa à temps, elle se retrouvait donc dans ses bras musclés et protecteurs et manqua bien d'en tomber à la renverse une seconde fois.

\- hey ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Son ton se voulait doux, rassurant. Il tenait fermement sa taille, leurs visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle hocha la tête, encore sous le choc de ce soudain tremblement.

\- merci, dit-elle en n'osant à peine le regarder. Merci de m'avoir rattrapée.  
\- c'est normal.

Il lâcha finalement sa taille pour sortir son téléphone de la poche intérieure de sa veste, elle avait aussitôt ressenti un vide mais elle se donna une contenance en vérifiant son portable à son tour.

\- j'ai pas de réseau, annonça Tobias. Et toi ?  
\- il ne me reste plus qu'une seule barre.  
\- tu me le prêtes ? Je vais essayer de faire sonner le mien avec pour voir.

Beatrice lui passa sans réfléchir quand le nom de code Stellan lui revint en mémoire, paniquée, elle se rassura en quelques secondes, Tobias pensait toujours que Stellan était un ancien collègue à elle, c'était donc normal que son nom se retrouve dans ses contacts, elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle devait juste trouver une excuse pour lui expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait aucune trace du numéro du frère de Shayne dans ses contacts.

\- ça ne marche pas, souffla Tobias.

Affolée, Beatrice sentit tout à coup son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, elle n'avait pas vu Tobias composer de numéros, comment avait-il fait pour appeler son numéro aussi vite ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible, il était au courant, il savait que Shayne avait mis son numéro à lui sous le nom de Stellan, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

\- j'attends des coups de fils importants pour un gros contrat. Il faut à tout prix que je reste joignable.  
\- je suis sûre que ton assistante saura gérer, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- merci Tris.

Il lui rendit son téléphone avec le sourire, il y avait un éléphant dans la pièce, Beatrice le sentait bien, est-ce que Tobias le sentait aussi ou elle s'imaginait des choses ? Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces non-dits, elle ressentait le besoin de se justifier à tout prix auprès de lui.

\- c'est une blague que Shay m'a faite, avoua-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Tobias leva un sourcil dans sa direction, il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir et Beatrice regrettait déjà de s'être lancée, elle aurait mieux fait de la fermer.

\- Stellan. Ta sœur trouvait ça marrant qu'on mette le numéro de mon ancien patron autrement dit ton numéro sous ce prénom. Elle a fait pareil sur son téléphone d'ailleurs. Mais tu n'es pas Stellan, je te rassure.  
\- je sais, je suis au courant.  
\- c'est ce que je me suis dit comme tu as trouvé ton numéro facilement. C'était une blague stupide, je l'admets. C'est ta sœur qui te l'a dit ?  
\- elle m'a tout dit, oui.

Il lui lança un regard appuyé en insistant bien sur le mot « tout » dans sa phrase et Beatrice comprit de suite à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Shay, répéta-t-elle comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Elle allait la tuer, dès qu'elle sortirait de cet ascenseur de malheur, elle irait régler ses comptes avec cette balance, elle n'hésiterait pas.

\- ça fait longtemps ?

Elle osait à peine croiser son regard mais il fallait qu'elle sache, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- le 4 juillet dernier. Quand tu étais à Chicago pour le week-end.  
\- je vois. Je suis désolée.  
\- de quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
\- je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est tout.  
\- ce n'est pas le cas.  
\- tant mieux. J'espère juste que ça ne va rien changer entre nous.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se comporte bizarrement autour d'elle maintenant qu'il savait pour ses sentiments à son égard, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa si précieuse amitié.

\- j'espère bien que si.

Elle le fixait d'un air interrogateur, ça voulait dire qu'il ne voulait même plus être ami avec elle ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça de sa part.

\- au début, je me suis senti flatté et ensuite…

Et ensuite quoi ? Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas parler plus vite au lieu de choisir précautionneusement chacun de ses mots ?

\- intéressé.

Elle avait dû mal entendre, oui c'est ça, c'était un problème auditif, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

\- pourtant…

Super, maintenant c'est elle qui peinait à trouver ses mots. Ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer.

\- tu ne m'as pas retenu quand j'ai démissionné, tu n'as même pas essayé.  
\- si Tris, je l'ai fait mais tu n'as pas su le voir, c'est tout. Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter qu' un meilleur poste t'attendait en France mais au final, je n'ai quand même pas pu m'empêcher de te présenter ces revues touristiques, c'était plus fort que moi.  
\- j'ai du mal à te suivre.  
\- j'ai remarqué que plus on te poussait à faire quelque chose, moins tu le faisais, c'est dans ton caractère donc je pensais que c'était une bonne méthode.

La jeune avocate ne put réprimer un sourire, c'était vraiment une des choses les plus adorables qu'elle ait entendu de toute sa vie.

\- tu ne voulais vraiment pas que je parte alors ?  
\- comme pour ce tour du monde en bateau avec Uriah.  
\- pourquoi ?  
\- pour la même raison qui te fait hésiter à partir… du moins, j'espère.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle hésitait à partir c'était lui, rien que lui, à l'idée de le quitter, de ne plus le voir tous les jours, elle n'en dormait plus, ça voulait dire qu'il espérait que ce soit bien à cause de lui alors ? Et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte parce que lui aussi, rien que la pensée d'être loin d'elle lui était insupportable ? Elle n'était pas en plein délire ? Elle ne se faisait pas d'idées ? C'était bien ça qu'il avait voulu dire ?  
Une énorme secousse. A nouveau. Qui lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Cette fois, Beatrice arriva à se rattraper toute seule aux parois de la cabine d'ascenseur avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent devant eux et les libèrent enfin.

\- dis à Matt que je le verrai une autre fois.  
\- tu ne viens pas ? S'étonna Tobias en retenant les portes de l'ascenseur.  
\- non, j'ai… je dois voir quelqu'un.

Il savait qu'elle parlait d'Uriah et il ressentit aussitôt une certaine culpabilité, elle semblait heureuse avec son navigateur et en lui disant la vérité, il avait remis tout ce bonheur en question.

\- je suis désolé. J'aurais dû garder tout ça pour moi.  
\- non, surtout pas, je suis contente qu'on ait pu discuter, dit-elle en le dévorant des yeux. À cœur ouvert.  
\- je suis là. Toute la journée. Dans mon bureau. Je ne bouge pas.

Le message de Tobias était clair, il espérait qu'elle revienne vite vers lui après son entrevue avec Uriah, dès aujourd'hui. Elle acquiesça et il relâcha sans tarder les portes de l'ascenseur, il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids après sa confession et prêt à repartir de l'avant, plus que jamais.

* * *

 **XOXO**


	8. Chapitre 8

_Ayé, cette fois-ci c'est la bonne. Merci les filles pour votre fidélité tout au long de cette fic, ça fait super plaisir :) bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tobias ressentit un énorme soulagement quand Beatrice débarqua en fin d'après-midi dans son bureau, il ne pensait plus l'y voir. Délaissant immédiatement ses dossiers pour lui accorder toute son attention, le jeune directeur fut ravi qu'elle s'installe à ses côtés sur son divan comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde qui soit, il aimait tant l'avoir près de lui.

\- comment il l'a pris ?

Piqué dans sa curiosité, il n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps, il fallait qu'il sache comment son entrevue avec Uriah s'était déroulée et surtout comment le jeune navigateur avait pris le refus de Beatrice de l'accompagner pour son tour du monde en bateau.

\- plutôt bien compte tenu des circonstances.

Tobias ne put réprimer un sourire, elle l'avait fait, elle restait pour lui, elle l'avait choisi.

\- on devrait fêter ta présence sur le sol américain au Del Posto dès aujourd'hui qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ce soir, vingt heures ?

Beatrice sourit à la tournure de sa phrase, elle en avait rêvé depuis leur première rencontre de ce dîner en tête-à-tête avec lui.

\- vingt heures. C'est parfait.

Toujours assise sur le divan à une distance raisonnable de Tobias, elle se décida à le taquiner un peu sur les vraies raisons de sa rupture avec son ami d'enfance de Chicago.

\- Uriah a toujours été un solitaire dans l'âme de toute façon. Il s'en sortira mieux sans m'avoir constamment dans ses pattes sans arrêt à longueur de journée.  
\- donc tu l'as fait pour lui, commenta Tobias en entrant dans son jeu.

En même temps qu'il parlait, son visage se rapprochait dangereusement de celui de Beatrice qui se perdait totalement dans l'intensité de son regard.

\- c'est un service que tu lui rends.  
\- voilà. C'est tout à fait ça. J'ai toujours eu le sens du sacrifice.

La jeune avocate s'apprêtait à combler les quelques centimètres de vide qui restaient encore entre leurs lèvres quand le mode vibreur de son téléphone s'activa, ce qui la fit sursauter légèrement.

\- tu vibres, commenta Tobias d'une voix rauque.

D'un sourire gêné, elle s'empara du téléphone de sa veste avant de lire le texto qu'on venait de lui envoyer.

\- c'est Shay. Elle veut que je passe la voir.

Tobias maudissait le timing de sa sœur en cet instant, elle avait le chic pour tomber au mauvais moment, ça en devenait presque un don à force.

\- vas-y. Avec ma sœur, il ne vaut mieux pas traîner.  
\- tu as raison, dit-elle en quittant le divan.

Elle lui fit un léger signe de la tête en guise d'au-revoir et une fois derrière la porte, elle regretta immédiatement son départ. Oh et puis merde ! Alors que Tobias s'apprêtait à replonger les yeux sur ses dossiers, Beatrice débarqua en furie dans son bureau, ses fesses tout à coup sur le divan, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Tobias et se mit à dévorer sauvagement ses lèvres. Elle était folle de lui. De son parfum et ses notes sensuelles de musc.  
Le jeune directeur posa une main douce et ferme sur sa joue gauche afin d'intensifier encore plus leur baiser. Ça faisait un bien fou à Beatrice de céder à ses envies, pour une fois qu'elle avait eu le cran de faire le premier pas, elle était récompensée comme jamais. Elle avait eu une folle envie de l'embrasser et elle ne s'était pas privée ! Encore sous le choc de la spontanéité de son geste, Tobias la fixait avec intensité alors que Beatrice lui souriait d'un air à la fois timide et fier.

\- on se voit ce soir, dit-elle tout en se relevant.  
\- à ce soir.

Le regard comme aimanté, Tobias ne put se résoudre à la quitter des yeux un seul instant avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle, pour de bon cette fois.

* * *

Après avoir fait une arrivée en grande pompe dans une limousine blanche comme le voulait la coutume, Hamish attendait patiemment dans son sherwani que Neela le rejoigne devant l'autel. Un sentiment de fierté s'empara de Naveen alors qu'il guidait sa fille vers son futur mari et qu'il se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas y voir grand-chose sous son voile couleur pourpre auquel avait été ajouté quelques ornements.  
Parée d'une lehenga ivoire et or plus que magnifique, Neela passa une guirlande de fleurs autour du cou d'Hamish avant que ce dernier ne fasse de même avec elle.  
Après une longue prière, celle que Naveen prenait pour sa fille enleva son voile et il découvrit avec horreur que ce n'était pas Neela. L'incompréhension put se lire sur le visage de tous les invités et dans un état de frustration intense, Naveen quitta le devant de l'autel pour se réfugier sur un des bancs de l'église juste à côté de sa femme afin de ruminer dans son coin.  
Le prêtre encouragea les futurs mariés à se tenir les mains avant de passer au consentement mutuel du couple.

\- Hamish Shivam Kumar, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Haimi Anita Kapoor ici présente ?  
\- oui, je le veux.  
\- Haimi Anita Kapoor, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Hamish Shivam Kumar ici présent ?  
\- je le veux.  
\- par la grâce de Dieu, ces deux personnes ici présentes vont s'unir devant nous. Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée a une raison valable de s'opposer à leur union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Eric ne put réprimer un sourire quand il entendit le prêtre prononcer ces mots, il aurait sûrement été ce quelqu'un si Hamish n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de se marier avec une autre femme que Neela, il savourait sa chance et n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, c'était de parler à la jeune stagiaire mais elle était toujours introuvable tout comme ses parents qui venaient tout juste de partir sans dire au revoir à personne.

\- par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré, je suis heureux de vous prononcer, mari et femme. Hamish, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le jeune homme s'y plia de bonne grâce et à la sortie de l'église, les invités leur jetèrent du riz pour leur porter bonheur.

* * *

L'identité de la mariée avait changé mais pas le lieu pour fêter la cérémonie, les 250 invités se retrouvèrent ainsi au Plaza Hotel quelques minutes plus tard. Après l'alcool qui coulait à flots et un repas des plus copieux, Hamish et Haimi purent ouvrir le bal sur une chanson de Renee Olstead.

 _I want a little something more_  
 _Don't want the middle or the one before_  
 _I don't desire a complicated past_  
 _I want a love that will last_

\- ben t'es pas avec Tris ? S'étonna Shay en s'installant sur la chaise vide à côté de son frère. Déjà que vous ne vous voyez pas beaucoup en ce moment.  
\- c'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?  
\- elle n'a pas eu besoin, c'est ma meilleure amie je te signale ! Je lis en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ! Tu travailles trop et si elle n'a pas le courage de te le dire, c'est mon rôle de le faire ! Ah ben tiens, quand on parle du loup !

Tobias se retourna immédiatement et vit sa compagne au loin, elle semblait avoir une conversation agréable avec Eric près du buffet. Moulée dans un superbe sari bleu menthe, le directeur de l'agence la trouvait absolument magnifique, cette couleur faisait encore plus ressortir la nuance de vert présente dans ses beaux yeux noisette.

\- ben vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Au lieu de la dévorer des yeux, vas la rejoindre ! Et invite-la à danser tant qu'on y est !

Shayne poussa son frère plusieurs fois à l'épaule pour l'encourager et il obtempéra, pas à cause d'elle mais bien parce que c'était un véritable plaisir pour lui de partager une danse avec Beatrice.

\- je peux vous interrompre ?

Eric acquiesça avant de mettre plusieurs petits fours dans sa bouche, c'était officiel, la bouffe était vraiment excellente par ici. Sans dire un mot, Tobias guida doucement Beatrice au beau milieu de la piste, elle n'opposa aucune résistance pour son plus grand plaisir et semblait ravie de partager ce moment avec lui.

 _So call me romantic_  
 _Oh I guess that's so_  
 _There's something more that you oughta know_  
 _I'll never leave you_  
 _So don't even ask_  
 _I want a love that will last_

\- je crois que je fais des envieuses, commenta Beatrice tout sourire.

Tobias ne voyait pas où la jeune avocate voulait en venir, elle lui désigna d'un léger mouvement de tête une superbe brunette élancée dans son sari orange à quelques mètres d'eux. Cette dernière la fusillait d'ailleurs du regard en ce moment même.

\- on était assis l'un à côté de l'autre à l'église, c'est pour ça.  
\- c'est pour ça, quoi ? Qu'elle te dévore des yeux ?  
\- jalouse ?  
\- très.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils étaient encore sur un petit nuage de leur toute nouvelle relation.

\- fais attention, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les mariages, l'avertit-elle avec jeu.  
\- non, quoi ? Se renseigna Tobias d'un air détendu.  
\- que c'est le lieu idéal pour faire des rencontres. Ça pourrait être prochainement toi et elle sur le pas de l'autel. Qui sait ?  
\- ou bien toi ?  
\- non merci, elle n'est pas mon genre.

Tobias secoua la tête d'un air amusé, décidément cette femme avait absolument réponse à tout.

 _So there's just a little more that I need_  
 _I wanna share all the air that you breathe_  
 _I'm not the kinda girl to complicate the past_  
 _I want a love that will last_

\- tu me le dirais si je travaillais trop au point de négliger notre relation, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis sa dernière conversation avec Shayne, le doute l'habitait et si sa sœur avait raison ?

\- bien sûr, pourquoi ?  
\- d'après Shay, je te délaisse pour mon travail.  
\- n'importe quoi. J'adore ta sœur mais elle a un peu trop tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Si un jour, j'ai à me plaindre de ton emploi du temps, je le ferai, je n'ai pas besoin de messagère pour ça.  
\- c'est ce que je me disais aussi. Je crois que Shay s'investit trop dans notre histoire.  
\- c'est peu de le dire, elle va en faire une dépression.  
\- on dirait moi après mon divorce, dit Tobias ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.  
\- c'est toujours comme ça, on tombe amoureux, ça ne marche pas et on pense que ça nous arrivera plus jamais.  
\- mais ça arrive. Plus vite qu'on ne le croit.

Ses bras tendrement enlacés autour de la taille de sa compagne, il ne la quitta plus des yeux une seule seconde en prononçant ces derniers mots, Beatrice se perdit totalement dans l'intensité de son regard brun.

\- et quand on s'y attend le moins, confirma-t-elle.

La jeune avocate se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir voler un baiser à Tobias mais ce dernier s'amusait à se grandir encore plus ce qui empêchait Beatrice d'atteindre la bouche de son homme. Après quelques secondes passées à la taquiner, Tobias se pencha finalement à sa hauteur et colla ses lèvres à celles de Beatrice pour un moment des plus agréables mais bien trop court à son goût.

* * *

\- Neela ?

Eric ne put retenir son étonnement alors que la jeune stagiaire l'attendait sagement assise sur une des marches de l'escalier de son immeuble, heureusement pour elle qu'on était au mois d'août et que la chaleur était bien au rendez-vous.

\- je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais tu viens de rater ton propre mariage.

Alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés sur cette marche éclairée seulement d'un réverbère en pleine nuit, le regard d'Eric s'arrêta tout particulièrement sur la veste courte en lin blanc habillée par Neela, elle portait la broche de sa nièce par-dessus, cette adorable attention le toucha en plein cœur.

\- comment c'était ?  
\- excellent. Tout était nickel. Bonne bouffe, pareil pour l'alcool, même le marié a épousé la bonne.

Neela ne put réprimer un sourire face à l'ironie légendaire de son ex, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, jamais, ça faisait partie des innombrables choses qu'elle aimait chez lui.

\- ton père était furieux par contre. Il s'est cassé de l'église en plein milieu avec ta mère, ils n'ont même pas attendu la fin.  
\- je sais. Je reviens de la maison. Mon père m'accuse de lui avoir fait payer un mariage qui n'était pas celui de sa fille, quand je lui ai proposé de le rembourser, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas une question d'argent. Pour lui, j'ai déshonoré le nom de la famille Dyal. J'espère que ma mère arrivera à le convaincre de me reparler un jour.  
\- pourquoi ?  
\- parce que c'est mon père.  
\- non, pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? Pourquoi avoir changer d'avis ?  
\- parce que c'était le mariage parfait, avoua Neela avant de faire une longue pause pour réfléchir. Parfait pour mon père, pas pour moi. Quand Hamish m'a parlée de ses sentiments pour Haimi, je me suis dit, c'est ça, c'est ce que je veux, c'est ce genre d'amour que je veux vivre.  
\- ouais, elle est la femme avec qui il veut être et sans qui il n'est rien. Je connais ça.

Il avait fait cette confession la tête baissée comme s'il regrettait de s'être déjà trop livré.

\- Eric….

Neela posa amoureusement une main sur sa joue, tout en douceur, le regard conquis, il releva la tête, aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux, ce n'était pas nécessaire, leurs yeux brillants parlaient pour eux. La jeune stagiaire s'approcha lentement de la bouche de son homme, leurs lèvres commençaient tout juste à se frôler quand elle sentit la main musclée d'Eric se poser dans son dos pour la faire venir encore plus près tout contre lui.

\- mon père va me virer, sourit-elle tout contre ses lèvres. Et me couper les vivres.  
\- pas grave, dit Eric entre deux baisers. Tu viendras... t'installer chez moi... comme ça... je t'aurais... pour moi tout seul.  
\- veinard.  
\- on est d'accord.

Ses lèvres encore une fois posées sur les siennes, il se délectait de chaque nouveau contact entre leurs deux langues qui dansaient ardemment l'une avec l'autre. Lorsqu'ils reprirent enfin leur souffle, Eric posa un regard si tendre sur elle que la vérité frappa Neela de plein fouet, elle se sentait comme chez elle dans ses bras, c'était lui sa famille désormais, il n'y avait que lui qui comptait à présent.

6 ans plus tard :

\- ça y est, j'ai promené Réglisse et je lui ai donné à manger, annonça Tobias en rentrant à la maison.

Maintenant que leur chow-chow noir avait fait ses besoins et qu'elle avait la panse pleine, elle pouvait filer tout droit vers son panier pour une sieste bien méritée.

\- il faut qu'on se dépêche si on ne veut pas arriver en retard, tu sais comment est ma sœur.  
\- c'est vrai que la patience n'a jamais été son fort, reconnut volontiers Beatrice.

Elle continuait de remplir son panier pique-nique tout en répondant de bon cœur aux questions de son mari.

\- les enfants sont prêts ?  
\- Theo ne retrouve plus sa figurine d'Iron Man alors Taniah la cherche avec lui.  
\- c'est sûr que notre fils ne peut pas aller pique-niquer sans son super-héros préféré, ça c'est exclu.  
\- heureusement que sa cousine est là pour l'aider, commenta Beatrice avec le sourire.  
\- je vais voir où ils en sont dans leur recherche.

Beatrice acquiesça avant de le voir disparaître dans le couloir et de l'entendre parler à haute voix.

\- allez les enfants, il faut y aller maintenant ! On se dépêche !

La jeune avocate vérifiait encore si elle n'avait rien oublié dans son grand panier en osier quand son fils l'interpella avec enthousiasme.

\- je suis prêt maman ! Regarde, je fais l'avion !

De retour dans la cuisine, Tobias tenait fermement son fils par la taille et les jambes tandis que Theo tendait son bras droit du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que la figurine d'Iron Man se trouvait dans son autre main.

\- tata, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?  
\- bientôt Taniah. Il faut qu'on termine de charger la voiture et ensuite on mangera tous ensemble avec tes parents.  
\- faut pas qu'on oublie de prendre une couverture supplémentaire pour le parc, suggéra Tobias.  
\- il y en a une dans le vestibule, lui répondit sa femme, qui veut bien aller la prendre ?  
\- moi tata ! S'exclama Taniah avec enthousiasme.  
\- j'y vais maman ! Renchérit Theo.

Ni une, ni deux, Theo suivit sa cousine vers le vestibule en courant, laissant ainsi ses parents un peu seuls pendant quelques minutes.

\- heureusement que tu as pensé au plaid, je voyais mal Neela rester debout alors qu'elle en est à son huitième mois.  
\- la pauvre, la plaignit sincèrement Tobias, elle a les pieds et les chevilles qui gonflent encore plus à cause de la chaleur.  
\- connaissant Eric, je suis sûre qu'il se fera un plaisir de la masser. Il est vraiment aux petits soins avec elle.  
\- c'est vrai qu'un massage, ce ne serait pas de refus.

Le regard gourmand, Tobias vint se poster juste derrière sa femme puis il lui encercla amoureusement la taille avant de parsemer son cou de doux baisers.

\- ce soir, lui promit Beatrice. Je ne veux pas que les petits monstres nous surprennent dans le feu de l'action.

Elle scella leur accord par un baiser appuyé et quand Taniah débarqua dans la cuisine avec le plaid en question dans la main, suivi de peu par son cousin, Tobias débarrassa immédiatement sa nièce de ce dernier.

\- allez, venez les enfants, c'est l'heure d'y aller !

Tel un vrai gentleman, Tobias s'empara aussi en passant du panier en osier sur la table de la cuisine, ce qui n'étonna pas le moins du monde sa femme, c'était un vrai papa gâteau et un mari génial.

\- ouais ! Lâcha Theo en levant sa figurine au ciel. C'est parti !  
\- allez zou, tous dans la voiture ! S'exclama Beatrice.

Elle ouvrit la porte à son fils et Taniah qui franchirent ensemble le seuil de l'entrée un peu avant son mari, juste le temps d'éteindre la lumière et voilà qu'ils étaient tous parés pour passer une agréable après-midi en famille !

 **FIN**

* * *

 **XOXO**


End file.
